Random signs
by Bowpurity
Summary: Random lighthearted stories, some shorts The world of 'Readings' where characters read about themselves for humorous purposes. Now with added drama!
1. Documentary

Random trash: Trash, random, yet sometimes you find something edible.

This won't be updated at any regularity, Since I'm to lazy to write well for my other story. (honestly I have an idea of the story plotline and all but… the details are a pain.)

I decided to just let go, and just... type. Typing is relaxing. So is revisiting scenes, and penning them down, i guess.

So this will be assorted shorts, assored ideas, assorted realities.

* * *

><p><strong>Short 1: Respect<strong>

Keima Katsuragi was not one whom would observe class normally. While others may call him aloof, he was actually very attentive to detail. It was only when there was no need for it, did he choose to ignore reality.

Keima Katsuragi was also a person whom had an extraordinary sixth sense. Let me derail a little and tell you about a sushi chef from an old shop in Ginza. This is his words. "Ah, when walking in a fish market, the feet will naturally move towards he best fish of the day. Also, I have to get up early because the feel of the price. It changes naturally, so I have to walk a bit. Not good for business if I take forever walking, isn't it?"

Let me tell you of a different situation. A genius stockbroker said this "Let me tell you. An angel is whispering to me that 'it's this one, this ticket will definitely rise~', Haha.. haha… Ahahaha!."

An ordinary person would feel that 'this is just ridiculous' on hearing this explanation, but he did become a really wealthy man. From this pitch, one might think that he really heard an Angel whispering into his ear.

Anyway, these situations prove that be it luck, sixth sense or experience, there is an ability, no, a superpower that some people possess.

Keima is such a person. Today, today he felt the beginnings of a new game, a great gal game. A great gal game is going to appear! Still, he was the Otoshigami. A God will not be uncomposed by such a revelation. Be it good or average, he will save them all!

Aptly playing on his PFP, he paid little attention to his homeroom teacher, Nikaido Yuri as she entered. Her high heels stepped loudly in the class as she entered, waving a small disk cover in her hands. "Class, today we are going to watch this CD. Katsuragi imouto, make sure to bring Katsuragi along. Go to the media room, second floor."

The class rose in loud discussion. "A cd? Wonder what it could be?" "Ah, probably some random documentary." "This is new." "Boring, so troublesome to walk.." "Ayumi, do you think you can run and buy snacks?"

The capturing god scoffed softly to himself. This media room, if he played game, it would qualify as interruption and it will give her a reason to chastise him. Troublesome reality, he will endure it this once, but if this becomes a regular thing, he'll find a way to escape.

* * *

><p>The lights dimmed, the projector flickered on. "I taped this documentary yesterday." Nikaido would say, her eyes examining Keima whom actually had the courtesy to meet her eyes (as he was playing the PFP behind his back. She reached over to the labtop and pressed play. Soon, the title appeared, along with the voice of narration.<p>

THE AWAKENING OF CHRONOS

Ishigami-kun, on his way to the local school, goes to a certain place every Thursday.

A Game shop.

Ishi: "There isn't a limit to rare games at this store so, being able to buy these games at the nearby store is great!"

He immediately goes to the Gal Game Corner.

Ishi: "The gal game this time… is really interesting."

It's said right now at game shops, something unusual is happening. Games focused on girls. What is called "Gal Games" are rising in the ranks and becoming a monopoly.

And what has attracted this flow, is an internet site.

SITE: FALEN GOD!

* * *

><p>Elsie couldn't help but exclaim out loud to herself upon looking at the screen. She was one whom couldn't keep not so secret things to herself. "Ah! That's Kami-nii sama website!"<p>

* * *

><p>The changing gaming industry, and the website surrounding it, "FALLEN GOD!"<p>

[scene change: Background of a store with 'Game' at the top. The narrator, a curly haired well dressed middle aged man appeared. He wore a strange headband with the word 'Customer' on his head.']

"A game." He spoke. "Should I buy one for the kids?"

[A second copy of the middle aged man appeared, with the word 'Shop Keeper' on his head]

"Welcome."

"Excuse me, I was wondering what games are selling well?"

"How about this? Afternoon cupid 3."

"A gal game? Is this any good?"

"It is this year's top seller. Even that "Fallen God" guy, guarantees it!"

"Fallen God?"

['Customer' would approach the screen, distancing himself from the backdrop]

"Once the bubble economy has faith in Gal games, The once declining genre is now aiming to become a world market. What is happening in the Gal gaming world and this one mysterious site. The Chronos Camera will **FOLLOW CLOSELY**."

* * *

><p><strong>GAME PRODUCTION COMPANY LEVEL EYE.<strong>

A game production company in Narusawa City. Day after day, they continually have meetings about new game production.

Level eye's representative director: "Right now, sicne gal games are becoming a worldwide market, it's hard to come up with new ideas."

In the middle of a meeting, the staff frequently glance at a computer. Oh of course, Fallen god's site!

Q: What is fallen God?

Employee: "Well, it's a game success site. But it's very unique in it's way of game thought and… how do I say this? If you look at it, your life will change."

…

The homepage hasn't changed it's simple design at all since it first came up. But once you enter in… It's filled with the knowledge of every game.

Ishi: "Really, you can only say it is a godly speed and quantity. He can complete 3 games by the afternoon of the release date. We thought we could challenge Kami-sama once. So, three of us would take one game on a release date. The time it took us to finish one game, Kami-sama was able to complete ten."

Ishigami kun would glance at the computer screen in front of him, hitting f5 and shaking his head. "Love Tear's first edition? Wow! While you've listened to us, he's finished one more! An amazing speed!"

We tried to contact the guy in charge of the "Fallen God" site. But… we failed! You could say h's not interested if it's something other than game success. Just what kind of Life form is "Fallen God."

* * *

><p>[Game production company, "LEVEL EYE" office]<p>

The meeting is getting complicated!

Masaru: "YOU IDIOT! Like hell we can sell this game!"

Masaru-san's voice is very natural and hot.

Masaru: "Different packs, or specials, or clever catch phrases! Or game downloads to split the context into half. **Or God damn terrible endings! **This isn't the era to use those kinds of things! Gal games have changed! All that we need is just good heroines, just good games, That's it!"

If we get a good heroine, then we can make a good game! There was once an age where one couldn't control that! Then, the fallen god site, at that time became the critical item for this gal game crisis. The unchanging contents, every game, selling the peculiar characters and the high prices had drawn users away from them.

* * *

><p>[Bankrupt game production chief (48 years old) The voice has been altered.]<p>

Chief: "It's like it would be good if girls just popped out. That's how it feels like. Games without contents were originally diluted through the multi-media and sold in large quantities, that's how they thought in the bubble economy.

For the gal game, demand sank. And that is when fallen god's counter attack began!

* * *

><p>Masaru: "We couldn't make good games anymore. That's when we were about to give up…<p>

* * *

><p>[Pre-produced scene of younger masaru]<p>

Masaru: "? What…? This site… It's like a narrative!"

[The computer screen flashed, and a voice spoke out, almost heavenly in it's design]

Kami: "Are you really satisfied with those games? Are you really satisfied?"

Masaru? "An amature who doesn't know the situation. Right now there are 30,000 people in the market who have fallen for gal games! They are subdivided by your likes. It is not enough! This is the best!"

Kami: The possibilities of 2d heroines has not been reached! Let's believe in the power of 2d heroines! Believe, believe!

* * *

><p>Employee: In the end, it's all up to the artists! If the art is good, then everything else is just…"<br>[the employee stopped, and he turned slowly to look at a computer screen.]

"What the…? There's an aura coming from the screen… If we don't' change the gameplay, we'll be destroyed?"

* * *

><p>Employee 2: "The budget for foreign games sure is amazing."<br>Employee 3: It's already over for us.."

[the computer screen behind them turned on by itself, and the two employees would face it.]

Kami: It'll work out! For 2d Heroines, you must believe!

* * *

><p>Masaru had tears in his eyes as he remembered: "That's right, at that time… I forgot about it. Giving the heroines… <strong>Love<strong>!"

**Heroine love!**

"Make more, Gal games! A game that everyone can enjoy! A game of love. Where we love!"

[The screen flashed to random news channel, with titles such as "Low budget made of love.", "Gal games victory."]

* * *

><p>The times have changed…<p>

At one time, selling30,000 copies was a major success, but gal games now… have now sold around the world a record of 50,000,000 copies. Even the statue of liberty was dressed with a miko outfit.

Increasing at an alarming rate, even now, the site "Fallen God" still reports on many games. Centered on the revival of the gal game… Chronos will, from now on keep watching "Fallen God!"

* * *

><p>The video ended, credits rolling up the screen as everyone in the class starred at Katsuragi Keima. Elsie couldn't hold herself back, jumping to her feet in adoration, and stars in her eyes.<p>

"Kami-nii sama! You're so awesome. I never knew it before."

For his part, he coughed lightly into his hand. "He overhyped it. It's nothing like that, normally. All I do is maintaining my site."

Nikaido Yuri would clap twice to obtain everyone's attention. "Well, we've now seen a success story. While Katsuragi is setting a bad example, it's just a show of how pure determination can change the world. Everyone, I hope you obtained something from this. Now go, class dismissed. Go back to your room."

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>The next day, he was the talk of the school, but as usual, he played his PFP unhindered, uncaring about the friendly cries of "Otamega" from various other students. He felt uncomfortable, that their tone turned from sneering to a cheerful one.<p>

Even in his classroom, a few students actually came up to him and engaged in small talk. Naturally he responded, it didn't take time away from his PFP after all. That is how he naturally is.

Elsie's declaration that her brother would make every girl fall in love with him was still scoffed, but when prompted, Keima said that it's possible, but he just doesn't bother. His amazing scores in the class was also now firmly recognized, and he had to handle the growing affections of Asami Yoshino.

Eventually, life settled back to normal, until Kanon appeared again and kissed him, growing wings in front of the class, but that's another story altogether.

* * *

><p>Authors notes, chapter 35 people.<p>

Ironically, this is what metacritic does. I hate metacritic though. Point scoring is pointless for games.


	2. Mobuko 1

It all started with an eraser.

There was no way for Keima to know about it but a single dropped eraser was the start of the branching point in his life.

It was white in color, surrounded by a black sleeve. A normal everyday eraser that bounced from a table, seemingly throwing itself across the floor as it landed near his feet.

"Ah sorry, could you fetch the eraser for me?" a girl's voice spoke from behind him.

He looked at her, then at the eraser at his feet and sighed. For a few seconds, he considered not helping her, but it was highly ironic that this happened just after he spoke his words.

_'Saving girls and guiding them to an ending. That's my... my important mission!'_

Was this an absurd test from the rail? Was this constituted as a save? His eyes flickered back to the girl for a second. She was a mob character, a background. He didn't need to fear, this wouldn't trigger a flag.

Confident that it was save, he picked the eraser up and walked over to the girl. A faint smile on his lips he passed it into her waiting hands.

"Be more careful, Urara."

Walking back to his seat, it was easy for him to miss the slight blush that appeared on her cheeks as he went back to his game. If he did, perhaps he would have been more careful.

* * *

><p>(perspective change)<p>

Her name, it was a long time ago that someone called her by her birth name. Since the first semester, she was always been elevated from the rest of the class, becoming the class representative, and being given the unofficial title of class rep.

Of course, she had some friends, but even they called her by Shiratori-chan, or Shiratori-san.

She tried to calm her thumping heart, shaking her head in a small effort to calm herself down. Why was her heartbeat speeding up? This was the Otamega. The pervert, useless freak in the class.

But, was he so bad? Recently, Ayumi has started calling him Katsuragi, Chihiro seemed more 'upbeat' when speaking about him. There were even rumors that he was once Kusunoki-sempai's student.

And she could recall just a few months ago, that he was the first person whom spoke bad about the class. What did he say again?

_'Geez, I can't believe Nagase even tries. There's no use in doing anything to this bug-ridden bunch.'_

At that moment, she was ready to scold the Otamega proper, but he seemed to have vanished in thin air. Wait, why didn't she notice that before?

Huh? When did that happened? Did it happen?

Confused, she looked at Keima whom was angrily chatting away with his sister in suspicion.

* * *

><p>Her memories were hazy, she couldn't recall the incident. She glared once more at Keima playing his games and ignoring the lesson before releasing a sigh and looking down into her notes.<p>

* 100% test scores

* plays games all the time

* is antisocial

* has an improved relationship with Ayumi and Chihiro. (Elsie improvement strategy)

? Is called kami-nii sama by his sister.

? was a student of sempai?

It was suspicious. But even so, there was very little she could do about it. Still... it would be nice if she could get 100% scores on her exams like him. She's the class rep, she must be the best after all. Could Keima be some sort of genius? What was his study methods?

By the end of the day, Urara was resolved, she'll get to the test score secret out from Keima Katsuragi. Her journal diary was for the first time, filled with her intrigue for her fellow classmate.


	3. Dreams 1

Why is everyone was getting so flustered for? Kami-nii sama is going to teach them! They'll get 100% score like Kami-nii sama. She'll make him proud!

Kanon-chan even came! Kiaa! She's so excited. Kami-nii sama is going to teach Kanon-chan as well!

* * *

><p>It was kind of odd to see Kanon-chan. She kept looking at Kami-nii sama while he was teaching Chihiro and Ayumi. An odd feeling welled up in my heart, but it's fine. After her turn, it would be mine!<p>

But Kanon-chan suddenly stood up, looking at Kami-nii sama oddly.

"uh, um.. have we.. met somewhere before?!"

Hmm? Why would she ask that? Why isn't Kami Nii-sama answering? Before I knew it, I've sprung to my feet, gently holding onto Kami Nii-sama's back.

"You haven't met her before, have you Nii sama?"

Pause and... Kami Nii-sama shook his head. Okay! Step 2!

"I've always been with him, but he's never really met anyone. He's usually playing games. Maybe you're mistaking him with somebody else?"

"Mistaking with..." Kanon-chan's voice was soft.

""Y,yeah, it must all be some mistake. All the meeting and talking and kissing!"

Success! With a blush on her face, Kanon went back to her seat. She must be embarrassed for mistaking Kami-nii sama.

Now, I'll have to study hard for the band. Gambatte!

* * *

><p>Hauuuu~ Kami-nii sama seemed mad when he was teaching me. I didn't mean to start a fire-desho.. My notes were destroyed to.<p>

But in the end, everything went well. Though Kami-nii sama did turn to leave after finishing his writing on the blackboard.

He opened the door saying something loudly before stepping through.

"Dreams and memories are both beautiful and fleeting, aren't they? Sometimes, it doesn't matter if you can't recall them. They remain in your heart, the feelings and lessons that you have learned. That's what I've learned, in my games. What's important is that you keep on walking. Keep on shining as you walk towards the future."

Kami-nii sama is so cool!

"And even so... not all fairy tales have happy endings. Some are destined to fail, because of certain predetermined, unavoidable events or character background, the only happy ending you can get for that character is a friend route. I should know, I have a death flag over me. But I'm used to it, I am the god of conquest! Gahahahahahaahah!"

Kami-nii sama... why must you ruin it? Ah? Kami-nii sama, you didn't teach me! Hauuu come back, Kami nii-sama~

"Freak. Otamega." Chihiro grumbled to herself.


	4. Readings: Katsuragi Book 1

**Author note:**

Insert obligatory crappy fanfiction about characters reading about themselves.

I'm honestly surprised no one has done it yet.

Just felt like writing really...

Hmm... No idea what I should name this, let's see now..

Readings: Katsuragi book 1.

* * *

><p>It was over. It was finally over. The 'real' had thrown many challenges his way and he had solved it all. The six goddess, the parameters of love… All of it was solved when the goddess loaned new Hell their power, in order to build a new device that would 'suck' the Weiss souls harmlessly from humans, as well as sucking in any nearby loose souls. It had taken months, there were many times where lives were at stake, but now he was finally free. No lives were claimed. He saw through it all, and achieved the hero end.<p>

But reality was shitty, and the collar around his neck was still there and the partner that he got so used to was gone as well. The collar would only be removed when all Weiss was captured, and he looked forward to the day. And as for Elsie, she left to attend an award giving ceremony. Still, this was an event that would lead to further events of separation. As dear as Elsie was as a sister to him, he knew that they would one day part ways. She was getting more independent, as hard as it was to believe and Keima figured that she would go on solo operations soon. It was always that way, in games when the NO good end was achieved. He could see the ending, and the hero would return to his previous life, with no one else the wiser.

For how terrible the 'real' is, he had to be thankful of one thing. Thanks to the Weiss suck invention, New hell had enough power to erase the memories of all the humans. In theory, not even the hosts of the goddess would know about him. In theory, of course, for the hearts of humans that grow would not shrink. He wasn't sure if memories of Elsie would remain. They probably wound, he figured.

If he would be totally honest, he would miss the 'respect' that he had obtained in the past month from the school. He'll be returning to the jeers of the school, once more having the title of Otamegane. Not that this bothered him in the first place, but the lack of distractions from NPCs were a nice change.

It was the first day of this new found freedom. Of the total reset. A special day that he felt that he should honor it by commemorating the event with a third play through of One Leaf. Ah Yotsuba Sugimoto… you truly are the best!

"Yokkyun!" he cried out happily as walked off to school, ignoring the odd stares from near passerby.

* * *

><p><strong>"Katsuragi!"<strong>

His reverie was broken as his name was called, and he looked up from his PFP, blinking in confusion as Ayumi stood in front of him, blocking the entrance to the class. She had a bright and cheery smile on her face, but her eyes were closed, and he could sense a fearsome aura emitting from her body. He took an instinctive step back, hands blurring as the PFP was kept into his pockets even as a foot descended on his chest.

"You are in, the way!" Ayumi cried out, kicking him as harsh as she could before she ran out of class. Keima was thrown back, his back hitting against the opposite wall and he would slide down, his legs giving way.

Coughing and wheezing in pain, he would look at his PFP, relieved that it was unharmed. "S… Save." He uttered, a hand moving through the buttons to do so, even as he ignored the pain in his chest. It took a few minutes, but the pain would eventually fade, allowing him to stand once more.

"Reality is just a shitty game." He sighed, turning off the PFP and pocketing it as he entered the class. Yokkyun. Sorry. You have to wait. Reality has interfered once more. What's going on? As he entered the class. The first thing he noticed was a book… no, a manga… volume one. Everyone was reading it. In fact, he spotted a copy sitting innocently on his own desk. Stepping forward, he would try to investigate this odd situation.

NPC classmate 1 snickered as he walked past him. "My own power … sends a shiver down my spine!" he uttered, causing NPC 1,2,3 to break out laughing.

"Otamega! Oi! Otamega!" he turned to look at Chihiro whom threw a pen at him. It bounced off his forehead, but his sharp eyes would look back at Chihiro with a silent question in them. "What the hell is this!" She showed the manga out to him.

It's cover was an anime drawing of himself, and it was titled "The World God Only Knows." With feelings of dread, he rushed over to his table and would check out it's backcover. An anime drawing of Ayumi and Mio would be seen, a brief description about them was given, but what made him afraid for his life was the words written under the drawings.

_"A teenager called the God of Conquest. In dating simulation games is now conquering girls in reality! His name is Keima Katsuragi, his legend starts here!"_

Quickly turning to Chihiro, he slammed both his hands on her shoulders, causing her to flinch as he towered over her. "Chihiro! Who placed this manga here? Who did it!"

A blush formed on her cheeks in anger, and the next second, a punch would land directly on his nose. He toppled to the ground as Chihiro shouted back at him and took her seat. "How do I know! Everyone found the book when we entered class! This is your fault, no doubt. You should know!"

"Why would I ask if I knew! You you…." Keima stopped, as Chihiro was no longer paying attention to him and it appeared the entire class was looking at him.

Wordlessly, and with a touch of fear, he went to his seat and began reading the manga. The pages were flipped slowly as he read it and judged… and remembered his past.

He had to admit, those were some nice colored pages of Elsie and of Hatori chan… A smile spread on his lips as he remembered the game… There were some good moments. He was glad she was his 10 thousandth heroine. She was worthy of the role.

Ayumi's entrance made him sigh, and Elsie's entrance made him move a palm to his face. It was exactly how it happened… was it Vintage? Were they still alive, and made this manga to stop his progress? Was it a different group that did it? Was it Nikaido, getting back at him? So many possibilities.

Still, as he read the manga, he couldn't help but have a slight smile on his lips… Reading the events made him remember the times.. How afraid he was… how desperate he had felt and how true his lines were, and still are.

"Real girls call me… Otamegane.. Ah.. how nostalgic. I can't help but miss those times." he would say softly to himself.

The capture of Ayumi… though he was surprised that he made Elsie's heart beat. And then… the final line..

"What's with this bizarre Shojo drawing!" he cried out. "I don't look like that without my glasses!"

"**Katsuragi! Quite down!" **Kodama shouted at him.

Embarrassed but not showing it, Keima hurriedly sat down and resumed reading.

Little did he know that he had planted a seed in all the girls in the class. Did he really look attractive without his glasses? The tiny seed of desire was planted.

He smiled at old events. Elsie saying that every girl in the world would fall in love with her big brother. I am an illegitimate child of your husband. They even got his explanation of BMW down. That shopkeeper that didn't understand the importance of having both the normal and limited editions of the same game. Elsie destroying the house… Fond memories. Though in hindsight, he regretted practicing his lines on Elsie… That triggered a huge flag, didn't it?

Good grief. Thankfully he knows now that there's not a chance of a romance between him and her.

Oh, Mio's transportation transformation… Elsie really is a horrible person at times. It was just hard to even think of an explanation for magic… so he just ignored it in the end. But honestly, he had to work his legs off, and when she turned it into a train, he was tired almost to death!

And… that moment when he had lost myself after 20 hours of God of conquest mode… They even captured his dreams? What a terrifying prospect. The entire thing… was it captured here in this manga?

And that's the end of it... Reading the omakes, he realized that even those events happened. He honestly wondered how Mio would react to reading this, as well.

Standing up, Keima would leave the classroom in a run. He ignored the questioning glares of his classmates and the yells from Kodama. He needed to find Elsi, and fast.


	5. Readings: Kanon Book 2

Author note:

I honestly wonder if i'm best at just writing Shorts..

Anyway hmm... flexing my fingers a lot today, lol.

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU i forgot to post this up, lol. Well, it was short anyway... Enjoy the double update!

* * *

><p>Readings: Kanon book 2<p>

Okada-san was really angry today… Someone drew me in a manga without asking, and she appeared to be furious, asking the producers on who authorized it, and trying to find out the company whom made the manga at all. She had to admit, she was really curious because Okada-san didn't allow her to read the manga.

Did it display her in a dark light? Did it reveal the mystery person she kept on seeing in her dreams? She didn't know, but she really wanted to find out. She went to sleep that night with a single wish. "Oh Kami-sama, let me read The world god only knows."

The next morning, she had to go to school. She put on her glasses and smiled as her schoolmates greeted her, and she politely replied in turn. She opened the door to her classroom, and the class, which was so noisy before suddenly fell silent as everyone turned to look at her.

"Hmm?" she blinked, watching as her classmates spoke to each other in quite whispers. She couldn't hear actual sentences, but she caught words like "Otamega… Kanon chan… Kiss….." She waited at the doorway, feeling that something was missing... As if there should be someone whom would call out happily to her and glomp her. But she can't remember who it was.

Silent, and humbled, she headed to her desk, noticing that there was a second empty seat as well. Keima Katsuragi wasn't present today, and she felt a little sad at that. However, her eyes brightened as she spotted a familiar looking manga resting on her desk.

"World only God knows 2."

She rushed to her seat, a bright smile on her lips as she gently picked up the book, scarcely believing that it was resting there for her, and she would begin to read.

* * *

><p>Her classmates would note a dark, almost heavy aura being emitted from Kanon. Those whom had read the manga would note that one of her hands were twitching towards her cute tazors. The aura would vanish though, followed by a heavy depression, and then a joyous smile on her face as she wiped her tears away. "He did it… to help me, huh?" she whispered to herself.<p>

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe it… At first, she had denied that the events were true, but her heart told her differently. She checked her hand phone, and true enough, Keima's name was in it. She felt extremely embarrassed that in her first meeting with him, she had attacked him for not knowing who she was. She's an idol! She should have been more confident than that.<p>

She couldn't exactly recall the events that were shown… but she remembered moments where she was depressed. Moments where she was insecure. Times where she wanted to disappear just like the manga and after that, she felt whole… She became whole, and she had fallen in love with Keima. But that idiot didn't just save her… He saved many people… like that librarian girl displayed in this manga.

She had asked her classmate for the manga's first book, and as she read, she now understood why Keima did it… Did he do it only to save his own life? Did he love her? She didn't know, but she wanted to know. Throughout class, she couldn't focus on her lessons as her thoughts swirled around Keima and if he loved her or not. Did he care more about his PFP then at her?

Class was over…. And she fidgeted with the phone in her hands, a message typed out, but have not been sent. 'Keima… do you love me?' She thought about it over and over, but in the end, she didn't decide to send it. She was an idol, after all. They both live in different worlds. She needs to be more confident! Ooh! In her heart, a promise was made. She will confess to him personally, and she'll accept his answer without pressing it on him. She's sure that he will accept her, at least as a friend if not as a girlfriend. After all, even he said it. She's a shining star after all.

Confess… Confess? She felt that there was something more to it. There is. There is something more. Memories that she can't remember that happened after this… She wondered what happened after the manga.

"Neh. Chihiro san… Keep my manga for me, alright? I'm interested in Katsuragi-kun."

"Hai hai, Kanon." Chihiro replied, with a slight smile. "I'll keep the manga about Otamega for you.. The events in this manga aren't true, are they?"

"Hmm…. That is a secret! But…. That night was my finest performance." She winked, and as class has ended, she skipped out happily out of school. Watch out, Katsuragi Keima! When they next meet….

She giggled to herself, looking forward to the day.


	6. Readings: Sora Book 3

Author's note: What can I say? I have a soft heart for Sora and Keima's determination to play her route to its end.

For if I do not write em, who else would? Also I had this absurd idea for a while, and as I wrote parts of it, it just fell together. It's funny, Keima bought the game on day one, the first box even… so either 2 things would happen… the company went bankrupt before the sale, or that Keima delayed 1 month, or more to play the game. Just for drama, I'll say it took Keima a year before he finally starts to play it. I so wanted to add dodgeball scene here… but that's Keima's side, and I'm figuring that Sora doesn't know about it. Oh well.

And who else is in book 3, we have Haqua's intro and Kusunoki. It's really easy to see how Haqua would react to reading volume 3. Outrage, embarrassment and then she'll confront Keima with him cosmetically yelling back at her and she'll smack him with her scythe. I'm going to save Haqua's reading until THAT scene in episode… 2? Of the anime. As for Kusunoki…. She just doesn't interest me.

Also for those whom aren't aware… This isn't really a series, it's just a collection of shorts. There's no underlying continuity in them. I just can't write those, it seems.

Rewatched episode 4 again and again. Honestly, Elsie is cute, isn't she? She's like a squirrel.. reminds me of a ditsy Makoto (blazblue). Kinda wish the manga translation is better.

* * *

><p>Readings: Sora Asuka book 3.<p>

It was another day for the heroines of the game world. It is a world that does not exist, yet it does at the same time. Like actors playing on the live stage, the heroines are displayed in the many screens across the world. Their lives can be compared to heaven. Every single heroine in the game world, from the old, to the new, to the nukiges, to those whom were only involved in 3d Date style, all of them lived in their own personal heaven where their good end has been achieved. And for those characters whom had no good end? Well… we have a kindly retired home for them where they can choose to rest or to be reborn.

Their lives were simple. Their birth came from the minds of us humans. The lived in front of a 'set', living out and recording all the events and actions, their voices and personalities, their bodies and their smiles until the game's end. Then, they would live with the 'protagonist' that they dreamed and would live on happily ever after.

Sora Asuka is just one of those heroines. She was born with the same knowledge that all heroine would get when they are born. She knew what she had to do, she was given her drawing skills, and with a smile, she would begin to draw.

As she read out her lines and went about her scripted day, something bad happened. Something disastrous. It is something akin to mother nature's calamities that would cause the death of innocent lives in the real world. To be more precise, it is a calamity of the game world itself. Her script, her movements, they were affected by something that is known as a game breaking bug.

She would turn around, letting the light illuminate her from behind. With a soft voice, she would thank the protagonist and then she would ask him if he would look at her picture. And without a trace, without a sound, the protagonist would vanish.

"Why do I exist?" Sora would think sadly to herself then. As heroines know about their lines, they know about what happens if their games aren't made. Their thoughts and emotions would simply vanish, to return back to energy form, where another heroine would be born. Yet here she is, existing but not getting the heaven that she deserves. She had work hard in her task… so why? Why did she have such a cursed existence?

Remember people, never release games which can never be completed due to bugs. You don't want them to suffer the fate of Sora Asuka.

It lasted for two months, perhaps… Two months before all the protagonists have disappeared. There was none whom would look at her picture… none whom would play out her route to completion. Her heart has lost all hope and with no one playing her game, the background of the beautiful school, the cherry trees faded away. Yet still, she existed, floating alone, cold in the darkness in a dark field where countless swords lay.

A year has passed, and then…. Something happened. Something that broke the monotony of her thoughts. Light poured from a six by four inch box, that appeared above her. Her dark world was reshaped, and she found herself walking alone on a familiar street. Ever following the script, she walked towards her school, surprise registered on her face. Someone was playing her game? After so long? Who was it? She wanted to look to her right, where the 'protagonist' would approach from, but try as she might, she can't break the script, and hiding her beating heart, she had to wait for him to approach her.

"Hello."

She turned around, looking at the young man in front of her. He was wearing a red uniform, with brown hair cut into unnatural bangs in front of his eyes. Glasses framed his hazel eyes.

"Yes?" She replied. "Can I help you?"

"Ah, it's nothing… I was just curious. I just transferred to Furikan Highschool… and I can't help but notice that you are headed the same way. My name is Keima. Keima Katsuragi."

"Keima is it? I go to Furikan Highschool as well. My name is Sora Asuka."

* * *

><p>"<em>You're here." "Yea."<em>

It has been a long time… She had forgotten, forgotten how much it had hurt to see the protagonist disappear. Tears would fall from her eyes if she could cry… yet she can't. Information flowed to her. It was time for the scene. She has to face the window, and then she'll turn around, asking the protagonist about the crayon before asking if he wishes to see her painting.

"_Ah… You've been holding onto those for me?" Because they're important."_

The scene may be broken… her route may never be completed… but she couldn't fight against it. Hearing the door open behind her, she turned around, acting surprised once more as Keima entered with a box of crayons in his hand. "Thank you."

"Say… _Will you look at my painting?"_

And once again, he disappeared. Again and again… Perhaps she had repeated these actions for ten times, and soon enough, the world around her grew dark again.

And then… light flashed once more from the six by four inch box that she saw only once before. Again, her world brightened, and she found her footsteps once more on the tarmac road towards Furikan High.

"Hello."

She turned around, looking at the young man in front of her. He was wearing a red uniform, with brown hair cut into unnatural bangs in front of his eyes. Glasses framed his hazel eyes.

It was slight, but she was hesitant as she replied back to him. "Yes?" She replied. "Can I help you?"

"Ah, it's nothing… I was just curious. I just transferred to Furikan Highschool… and I can't help but notice that you are headed the same way. My name is Keima. Keima Katsuragi."

"Keima is it? I go to Furikan Highschool as well. My name is Sora Asuka."

* * *

><p>She didn't understand… Did he know? No, that is impossible. She lived in a different world compared to him. The knowledge of a heroine… it's impossible that he knows about her pain, her suffering. To him, she was nothing more than an illusion. Nothing more than a dream, or an existence that doesn't exist in his world. It was only through the magic of the six by four screen that their worlds interconnect.<p>

She was the heroine… she knew why before Keima came, her world was dark. If the protagonist used the magic 'save' function in her world, then it would not be reverted to darkness. But for some reason, no one ever did 'save'. It was the second unseen calamity that had caused so many others to leave her and had led to her status in the darkness.

She wasn't surprised when her world fell apart and rebuilt for the third time, with Keima waiting for her. By the fifth, she couldn't help but feel pity for him. It's apparent that he knew about the calamity… so why did he return? On the seventh reset, she wondered if she, herself had finally broken. When the fifteenth reset came about, she had given up on thinking about it, and resigned herself to this strange fate. But deep in her heart, she didn't mind it. With Keima, she was no longer alone. With Keima, she could at least speak, even if she can't speak the words that she wish to say. She could smile, even when she wanted to cry and she could hold him for just a while, even if she had to let go in the end.

Why… why is Keima trying so hard? She didn't understand. Was he doing it for her? Did he fall in love with her? It couldn't be. Certainly, it was true that the calamity happened near the end of the game and she have a few events before she was forced to loop. But was it enough for his heart to have fallen in love with her? She didn't know… but deep in her heart, she hoped.

When she held Keimas avatar in the dream world, she could feel him… She could sense his determination. He wanted to save her. In the gentle wind, his voice could be heard… faint, but she caught it all the same. It was his voice… not that of a protagonist, but the true Keima in the other world.

** 'I promise….'**

Sora couldn't help, but just wish that she knew why Keima was trying so hard… She feared the answer, for she so desperately hoped that the reason was her. Still, it was an idle little dream of hers, as their worlds were separate and she will never know the reason.

* * *

><p>As the world delved into darkness for the thirtieth time, something odd happened. Looking up, she spotted a single piece of paper floating down towards her. She caught it easily and her eyes widened as she saw herself drawn on it.<p>

"**This game, is time consuming. The most fearsome monster."**

She blinked, looking at it but not fully understanding the written words on it… Was this… a picture of the other world? A picture of the other world and of the magic six by four box that powers her world?

**7 HOURS LATER**

It was a picture of Keima… and a girl whom she didn't know. Cafeteria-Omelet rice-Like-classrom-yes-home-no? She didn't understand it… but it seems that Keima has been trying for 7 hours now? She turned the page around, curious to see what this… paper had to say.

"**All choices haven't been cleared. There is still a possibility!"**

But why? Why hasn't he abandoned her like the rest? Why is he still playing her game? Why does he care?

"**Then, who will look at Sora's painting? For sure this game is crap, but Sora didn't do anything wrong!"**

Her heart was beating in her chest as she flipped over the page, reading what was written next.

"**There is no such thing as a bad heroine! There are only bad games!"  
>"The heroines inside the game are always waiting for someone to save them!"<br>"I can't abandon her just because the game doesn't work!"**

'He knows! He knows!' Sora didn't know how, she didn't understand it. She didn't even feel the paper as it slipped through her fingers, and as her steps walked on a tarmac road once more.

She was floored. She was astonished. In that single moment, her heart leaped, soaring to the sky and she felt warmer than ever before. It was a ray of sunshine, a ray of hope that had landed to her… He knows about her, and he will save her.

She couldn't blush, though she wanted to, desperately wanted to. For the first time, her smile towards Keima whom approached her from the right was genuine. She believed. For this one person, for Keima Katsuragi, she will believe. Her trust would be in this person. Her heart was stolen, and from that moment, her wish to be saved turned into a pure wish for love. She no longer cared about her personal heaven, she cared about Keima. She wanted to be with him, her savior.

The shared memories that they had, the shared memories that they will go through, again and again, she will treasure for her life. She waited eagerly whenever Keima would be with her. She walked together with him in the rain. They went to the beach together, staying for the day and watching the stars at night. With his bicycle, he drove her home, and she had a pure smile as she rested on his reliable back. He will save her.

Perhaps it was a goddess of luck… no, the goddess of love whom blessed her. But on one loop, just one loop, he gave her an answer.

"Say… _Will you look at my painting?"  
>"Yes. If that's what you want."<em>

She won't forget that day. It was the one of the two days that she can't forget. Keima, her savior. He stayed. They both could hardly believe it. His astonishment turned to one of humble achievement. Her expression turned to one of pure joy and happiness.

"_Sora."  
>"Thank you."<em>

She spoke with all her heart, with all her unshed tears. He really did it… Her love, Keima… She won't be alone anymore! But alas… her smile faltered as Keima opened up the artbook, and the world around her 'fizzled'. Characters floated in the air, and from the corner of her eyes, she could see her beautiful painting has become a pixel mess. Time had stopped for her… for her world. She couldn't move, she couldn't do anything and the world soon disappeared into darkness.

But she wasn't afraid. Her heart was still in joy as she looked back up, waiting for the arrival of the magic six by four box and her savior to be there once more. She believes in him, and nothing is stronger than love.

* * *

><p>He had a weird dream that night. Perhaps it even topped the dream that he had when he went into Otoshigami mode for twenty six hours straight. He was in an unfamiliar school, and his steps seemed to bring him towards the cafeteria of the school, though he knew not where it was located.<p>

Words sprang from his lips like a password unprompted. "Cafeteria—Twenty color parfait – Don't like – Rooftop – Yes—Home –Yes!"

It was instantly familiar to him, was this not the one true path to capture Sora Asuka? That shitty game, Crayon, even if he tried, he will never forget it.

His steps walked through the cafeteria, his eyes eying the girls whom lined his left and right… This… this is the dodgeball minigame. He would frown, but he wasn't sure why he still ran through the sudden corridor, dodging white basketballs and onigiri that was tossed towards him.

He ran until suddenly, he stopped. The girls had disappeared, and he was now alone in a room which was lit by the setting sun. A lone girl stood, looking out of the windows, but she turned towards him with a startled expression.

"You're here." She said gently. "You've been holding on to those for me?"

"Huh?" Keima would blink in surprise as he saw a pack of ten crayons in his hand, and he recovered his breath as he turned towards her with a smile. "Because they are important."

"Thank you." She whispered. "Say… would you look at my painting?"

"Yes, well, if that's what you want."

Keima would reach out, taking the book that she had offered him, and would open to reveal the first page.

"This… this is?!"

He looked down, astonished at seeing a picture of himself and Sora locked in a kiss. One of their hands were connected and he had a hand around her back, with her hand resting on his chest.

He looked up just in time, eyes widening as Sora kissed him deeply. He felt the softness of her lips, his eyes admired her beautiful blue hair as he was stunned. After a few seconds, she would take a step back, eyes opening before she bowed at him.

"Thank you, Keima-kun! Wait for me!" Sora said as she vanished into countless small sparkles before his eyes.

That was when he had woken up, and he looked down in his hands which were still grasping onto a familiar green sketchbook. "What is this?" he asked, opening the page up to reveal the picture of himself and Sora kissing. "What the hell is going on?"

He looked to the side, where lying innocently on his table was a manga titled "The world only god knows Volume 3".


	7. Reactions 1: A spider spun it's web

Author's note: I have a 2.8 k words written about Sora, readings 3. I thought this was supposed to be shorts? I say to myself. So I send it off for judgment. Because I like Sora, so I want that chapter to be refined.

Also I note that I've been writing like Wrathie Winsre lately… I should start reading some other styles…

I just finished that really, when this idea came to mind.

And then I delay it until ages until I forgot the original idea and then I opened up my notes and came back to it.

Anyway, I've been musing about Keima in SAO for a while now. Not because it's popular, but because I've been talking to Wraith Winsre to much about it and how he/she dislikes how it's confined to this gaming world, and my reaction being 'that's the point!'

I want to do a Keima in SAO story with dating sim girls, but I don't think I can honestly do it justice. Keima is a gamer, first and foremost to me.

But eh, if I don't do it, who will? I just…. Doubt I can make it good. But eh, I guess I'll try. Anyway it'll probably be 5 girls spanning over 75 floors until Kirito smacks Kayaba. Yes, none of them will be real girls. No, Kirito and Keima wouldn't cross paths. It's not a crossover. I want to do something that hasn't been done before, something that only Keima would do instead of other characters. It'll be more of an adventure story then of romance. Hmm… Now I need a title for the story. SaOtoshigami! That'll do it.

That's it for author's note. Here's a short, short, short. Ignore the title, I just have no better names of it.

Edit: 1k short… and growing, well this isn't turning out to be short at all…. Wish FF Net support 'tab' paragraphs.

Edit 2: almost 2k! jeez. Why am I writing this much? It's not even good. Ah well I can do with the writing practice. It's just something I've always pictured would happen. Give me a reply if it made you chuckle. I'm curious.

edit 3: I'm going to copy Wrathie Winsre's '..' to space my chapter out a bit! Thanks in advance!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**Reactions 1: The day a spider spun it's web.**

The manga, the world god only knows had a major impact in the manga scene. The first volume had lackluster sales, but the second volume was sold out, even after five reprints due to the angry Kanon fans whom bought it so that they may burn the book.

There was a statement in it of course. "All characters appearing in this work are fictional. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead is purely coincidental." But no one believed the statement, seeing that they deliberately stole Kanon's image and name to be used in their manga.

It wasn't long before the publisher of TWOGK was sued, and they were shut down into bankruptcy. So it came to a surprise to all when the 3rd volume of the manga appeared, in published form even without a publisher. Scans appeared online, uploaded by mysterious people and soon, the name Keima Katsuragi, Otoshigami became a hot topic of discussion.

An easy google search would reveal that he, to exist. Along with Ayumi, Kanon and the rest of the 'captured' girls. A wiki was soon made, and the world Otaku shared in Keima's laughs and anguish.

For Keima's part, he found himself very thankful that although he does get more stares then usual at school, no one seemed to wish to talk to him. Ayumi and the rest confronted him about it, of course, to which he replied with a shake of his head. "No idea. Now leave me alone. I'm playing." It was a cold response, but it worked, as the girls backed off from him.

Still, he could do without the numerous messages on his email. Thanks to the Kanon fanboys, he was forced to block almost all unknown emails from his email, and had to put a notice up on his website that he was no longer answering questions. He was unable to filter the hate mail from the real mail, and he missed replying to his gaming fans.

As he looked up from his gaming to sidestep Ayumi whom ran past him, he wondered when his fame would 'fall' so that he could finally game in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

Okada, Kanon's manager was having a very stressful week. She had to deal with the complains from her upper parts. Were the rumors true? No, they were not. Was Kanon in love? No, she wasn't. Will you do anything concerning the boy? No, hell no.

And then, this bastard of a director… what was his name again? Zelrech or something along those lines… He suggested to secretly film this 'Katsuragi' person. For some unexplainable reason, this proposal took ground, and the board members have all agreed to it. Secretly, they decided, that they shall film the boy, and they will make great profit.

But first, they needed permission after all. And who better to get permission, then to ask Okada. Sitting at her desk with her head in her hands, she mentally weeped at this additional responsibility that she must do.

Still, she had to admit that she wasn't all that reluctant to do so. The entire world was curious about the boy and it seems that there was no point arguing against it. She might as well do it as soon and as fast as she could. If what she have read is any indication, then everyone is expecting the one key material, footage of Otoshigami mode.

Oh god, they have her calling it that now. Just what would they use that footage for anyway? An episode in Superhuman for National Geographic? Getting footage of that would be troublesome. Thinking about it, it could actually be a simple thing, or a very complicated thing… There's only one person whom would decide that, Katsuragi Mari. She looked away from the folder that her research assistant had given her and would take the written contract that she would need, along with a briefcase of money. So on that morning itself, she got into her car and drove to the home of the Katsuragis'. That is, Café Grandpa.

"_Ring"_

The jingle of bells announced her presence to the surprisingly empty café. At the front, Katsuragi Mari could be seen manning the counter. Her orange hair was neatly tied into a bun, and her spectacles framed her kindly eyes. Being cautious, Okada would sit near the counter, and would order a cup of ice tea for herself. When Mari returned, Okada would heft the bag on the counter and would twist the numbered locks in their unlocked position.

"I have a proposition for you." She would say. "My boss, a production manager has taken interest in your son's…. talent. I'm sure you've heard of it. The World God only knows." So saying, she placed down a book, Volume one, and gestured to it.

"Really? Well yes, thanks to this unusual coincidence which I honestly do not like, my son is seemingly getting a lot popular these days. Even my daughter, Elsie is getting attention. I'm worried about both of them, you know." Mari replied, looking at the briefcase in confusion.

"Well…. You know this scene, specifically, Otoshigami mode. God of Conquest mode… We wish to record this act, without Keima knowing about it. To that effect I have….."

"Hang on! I do not approve of this! My son's already in enough trouble with the world, and you wish to add fuel to the fire? Do you know how many hate letters I get everyday?"

Okada cleared her throat. "To that effect, I have a brand new Suzuki Hayabusa Gsx 1300 R and twenty thousand yen in response of getting footage of him gaming." She opened the briefcase, swiveling it around to show the motorbike and the money.

Mari practically froze when she saw the money, and the hanging keys. She would narrow her eyes, removing the glasses and giving the manager a stare "Only the footage of Keima gaming, and no more. I want no tv crews. I want no camera following him around. I want this in writing and a maximum duration of 1 week of recording."

"All in writing, No tv crews, but we need footage. Thus, we shall set up cameras in his room, Just his gaming room and nowhere else. Is this acceptable?" Okada handed the contract over.

Mari would nod, she scanned the contents of the contract, reading all ten pages that was written in layman terms and would nod her head. Quickly signing the contract, she took the keys, closed the cafes and rushed out to hug her beautiful new ride.

'That went easier then I thought' Okada would think to herself. She would walk out of the café, signaling the van outside, and the two men would drop out, and get to work. The cameras were set, and now, all they need is footage.

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

Two days later

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

Footage editor Mike was in quite a dilemma. He could hardly believe his eyes and what's he's seeing on the screen. The average reaction time for a human is around 230 ms. The average movement speed of a human hand is… well, he didn't know what it was, but it's slow.

What's he's seeing on his screen right now, is a reaction time of a human at possibly 80ms, or so he could guess, and his hands were moving so fast, that a still frame showed four hand afterimages at different locations, with the actual two hands pressing buttons on two controllers. How is such a thing possible? He honestly didn't know, and he didn't have a clue.

What amazed him even more was that the subject kept playing at that speed for 6 hours without stopping for water, or drinks, or even for body conditions. Was the subject even human? He honestly didn't know.

Still, the dilemma came from this. The footage was simple but it didn't have audio, and Okada didn't manage to get an interview with Katsuragi, or anything of the sort. So what could he do with it? With a sigh and a shrug, he copied five minutes of the footage and would sell the clip to a few trivia shows in the country. Speaking of, wasn't there a trivia show that's going to be aired right about now? A smile came on his lips as he quickly sent the clip over to that production company. Well, as long as he did his job, and his quota was done, it's all good. Certainly no one would make a huge deal about it.

With a flick of a remote, Mike swiveled his chair to view the show, interested and certain that they will know nothing about it.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

"Welcome to Wtf is Trivia! Courtesy of the Biscuit Rejuvenation company, brought to you by sponsors, AngryMan and HeartGirl." The host spoke, twirling on the stage as she went to her announcer seat.

"And our contestants of the day are magician girl A! Dreamy boy B and Contestant C! Give them a round of applause everyone!"  
>(Time skip)<p>

"Our first question of the day! We have an unedited footage of an unbelievable scene in a famous manga! Let's watch it!"

The tv on the stage would flicker on, and thousands in Japan blinked at the video showing a dim room. Sitting in the middle, a boy was seen, with his hands moving so fast, afterimages were made. The camera perspective slowly shifted, moving from the above the boy to behind him, showing the six LCD screens, each with a different game being played. The viewpoint of the room changed again, showing an up close and personal shot at the six game controllers and the rapid movement of the boy's hand before zooming out to show the intense concentration on the boy's face. His eyes teared up, and he finally stopped, wiping the tears away with cloth placed nearby before he went back to his gaming.

The scene ended there. "Who is the boy shown in the video?"

**BZZZZZZ**

"Magical girl A!"

"He is Keima-kun!"

"Correct!"

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

It was on that day itself that a new internet celebrity was born. The internet simply called it the 'Otoshigami' Meme. The video's footage was recorded and uploaded to youtube time and time again with different background music. There's one with Guile's theme. There's one with rave music. One with six different music rhythm games being played. It soon escaped video and entered image format, with such captions such as…

'Bitch, I'm fabulous.'  
>'Story so good. Stop epic gaming to tear.'<br>'Girls love me. For my eight hand ability.'  
>'One man, Six hands, six screens, six controllers, final destination.'<br>'God of conquest mode. activate.'

And the ever popular animated gif with a simple caption. 'Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Why can't I stop watching!'

It seems that Keima's future won't be a simple one. Not for a long, long while.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

_The phone rings._

"Hello? Ah yes, boss? Yes, I've contacted Keima Katsuragi, but he is refusing to cooperate with us unless we can provide him with rare dating sims. Huh? How much do they cost? Well… I don't know, but according to him, he says that they almost can't be found, so it's probably a collector item costing a few thousand dollars. What? Just forget it? Alright. Yea, sure is odd, kid had a chance to be featured on National Geographic and be a benchmark for humankind… Still, I guess the kid doesn't want to be famous, huh? Okay, heading back to office. Goodbye."


	8. Readings 4 : Chihiro Book 4

Eh, this is a little odd.. I just can't get a grasp on Chihiro's personality and thoughts.

Perhaps it's because I do not like her.

Anyway time to write a short. Ho hum, ho hum… And this time, honestly a short.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Like the rest of the school, Chihiro followed the manga, and she had some fun teasing Ayumi about it. Of course the entire story was fiction. What else could it be?

"Elsie isn't a demon, are you, Elsie?" she asked the girl in question, whom gave a nervous laugh in response.

"Of course she isn't." Ayumi replied, shaking her head as she ruffled the girl's hair. "Elsie is our Elsie after all, even if she does call him Kami-sama."

A few tables away, Keima would twitch, but he soon returned back to his gaming, staring intently at the PFP that he held.

"Still... I kind of envy you, Ayumi. Thanks to that, you became famous, you know."

"Well, I'm not the only one. Even Mio, Kanon, Shiori and Kusunoki became world known after that incident. It was trouble at first, but the new girls took away a lot of attention from me."

"**Erm.."**

They both would turn to look at Elsie, whom was holding her hands up in the surrender position.  
>"Sorry!" she said then, bowing deeply to the two.<p>

"Hey, why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Hmm… You know something, don't you Elsie?" Ayumi frowned as she pressed. "Just what are you hiding, hmm?"

"Sorry, I can't speak about it!"

***SLAM***

The door opened quickly, and Kodama sensei, the long faced English teacher would enter, holding up a box of manga.

"**KATSURAGIIII! Continue gaming!" **he said, smiling happily. "Everybody to their seats!"

The class quickly shuffled into their seats, though Chihiro and Ayumi silently whispered to each other.

"Hey, why is he so happy?"

"Ah… I heard that he got a promotion, because his English was so good that it was featured in a manga."

"**GIRLS! Do. Not. Speak. To. Each. Other. in class!" **Kodama bellowed, causing the two girls to wince and return to their proper seating positions.

At the back of her mind, Chihiro wondered if she would ever be as popular as Ayumi.

* * *

><p>..<p>

She immediately regretted her wish the next morning. When she walked into the school, she felt everyone's eyes on her. When she entered the classroom, the once noisy place turned into harsh whispers. She blinked confused to Ayumi whom looked away from her with a blush and proceed to whisper rapidly to Elsie. She walked, greeting both of them before spotting a manga sitting on her table.

_The World God Only Knows Volume 4_

"Otamega." Chihiro muttered with a frown, unnerved by how Keima was drawn stylishly, and in a green tint. Without delay, she would take her seat and start to read.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…..

Did Otamega make Haqua fall in love with him? That was easy… It's probably that she wanted to say thanks to her.

…

Otamega Jammer…. I wouldn't say something as silly as that!

…

Otamega was concerned about me? No way he is like that. It must be a manga thing. Still… why did this scene feel so familiar?

Huh, he turned into a cockroach. This manga me was harsh on the guy.

It's surprising to see Ayumi cheering him up. Would that happen here, in real life?

Ah, Yuuta-sempai… That is odd. She had forgotten about him almost entirely. Why did she lose interest in him so fast?

….

A bad impression will become a good impression later… That's a really odd way to look at things.

….

Katsuragi… He really is dense, isn't he? But still. That's some nice advice.

Still, what is with that end pose? Whenever you lose faith, he will come and save me? Like that will ever happen.

….

Won't it?

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Days later.**

"This is annoying! How did they even get my email? Ayumi… how did you handle all the messages that you get?"

"It's troublesome… I had to change my emails. There were less emails after a while but these days.. my popularity has spiked again."

"It's all because you helped Otamega in volume 4! You even looked so cute doing it! I… I somehow got a bad feeling about it."

A deep blush formed on Ayumi's cheeks. "It didn't happen! It's not real!" she cried, running out of the class in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Author's notes: Favorite line in manga: If it's food. I have a full stomach from before. In my game.

Onwards to Volume 5! Which I will skip! To volume 6!


	9. Rolling Bomber Special

Youtube / watch?v=QOR6yTNFHFo

Google rolling bomber special.

Watch it.

Different world from readings, just after goddess arc.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Once, Elsie said this: "You're really a good guy, Kami-sama."

I just never thought I was a bad guy. Even in games where you play as the villain protagonist. Even if I did break the hearts of girls… At times I am the worst, but there's always that guilt, and I have the desire to achieve the happy end for all the heroines.

I never thought of myself as a bad guy, especially not enough of a bad guy to destroy the world.

That changed in the view of the absurd situation in front of me.

..

It was so absurd, I had to look up from my PFP to recognize them. They were a sentai team. Wearing red, blue, yellow, green and pink, their helmets, star themed uniform and logos made all of them look absurd, and it was doubled when they all took a pose in front of me.

Red pointed his hand at me and spoke up. "**Is that you, Keima**?!"

Blue spoke next. "**Don't move! You can't get away**!"

And then, the entire group pointed at me. "**Keima Katsuragi!**"

..

"Who are you?"

"**We're Chikyuu Sentai Freshman!**"

"**You evil spawn who plots to destroy the Earth!**"

"**We'll destroy you!**"

"Evil spawn? Me?" Keima would release a sigh, holding a hand up. "It's like all of you have jumped out from a game."

"**Don't play dumb, Keima!**"

"I'm not playing dumb. Of course not. But just what do you mean by destroying the Earth?"

"**Do you wish for peace on Earth?**"

… Just what sort of idiotic question was that? It's a question that has so many replies to it, I had to think twice before answering… Best thing to do here is to head down a route where they will leave me alone.

"You don't, do you?"

"Who cares about peace on Earth! I just want peace for myself!" I shouted back, showing to them my PFP and pushing my glasses up. "Do you know how hard it is! I had to revive the six goddess so that they can protect Majima City! Just let me game!"

That seemed to throw them off for the loop. All of them took a step back, and they turned to each other and nodded.

"**You are not going to fool us with your evil tricks! You wish for Earth's destruction!**"

"If Earth is destroyed, then where am I going to get my game then!" Keima shouted back.

Red stepped forward. "**Enough talk! We'll destroy you! Heyaaaaa**"

He ran forward, jumping up…. And over my head. He landed sprawled in a heap of garbage. Just what is this nonsense?

Are these… are these a group of incompetent sentai? Dread filled my blood. These guys are going to take up my gaming time!

"**He's pretty tough!**" Green said, turning my attention away from red and back to the four remaining standing members. "**Don't let your guard down, YellowFresh!**"

Yellow gave Green the okay sign and I watched as they both tried to leap kick at my head, but they aimed wrongly, Green flying off my right and Yellow flying far to my left. They weren't even close to hitting me with that attack.

They landed harshly on the pavement, and both groaned in pain.

"Hey… are you two alright?"

Blue shouted, turning my attention to him. "**Trying to run?! Hurricane Beam attack!**"

I blinked as Blue knelt and took a hadoken pose. From his hands, blue rings would appear, slowly floating towards my head. It was probably harmless, but I didn't want to get 'hit' by those odd blue rings. A step to the right allowed me to easily dodge the attack.

"**Damn!**"

"Your attack is way to slow!"

"**Use the Rolling Bomber!**" Red shouted, recovering from his fall.

"**Ouh!**" the sentai team exclaimed in acceptance.

All of a sudden, this weird gun appeared and the five members took position behind the gun. "**Rolling Bomber!**" they shouted, announcing their attacks as the gun charged in readiness. "**Bomber search, Okay!**"

"**Alright, let's go! Fire!**"

From the crossed shaped giant leds attacked to the front of the gun, a beam of rainbow light shot out in reach for me. I had to sigh in small annoyance as I had ducked. Standing back up, I shook my head in sadness as the beam only extended a few feet away from the gun and no longer. No, it wasn't sadness. It was anger. These guys are…

"You guys are an embarrassment!"

"**Damn, this guy is tough!'**

"**Alright, one more time!**"

"**Hang in there, everyone!**"

"**Ouh!**"

..

"_Kami sama!**"**_

And that must be Elsie. I looked to my right as she floated and landed beside me before looking startled at the sentai team in front of us.

"Um… are they your friends, Kami sama?"

"Don't be a fool! I wouldn't associate myself with the real! This sentai team belongs to the fantasy. Even if they are incompetent and humorous… they do not have any place in the ideal."

"Well… if that's the case, why are you out so late, Kami-sama? Oka-san is worried, you know? I even cooked for you, see?"

She held up the bento, and I flinched back as the top popped open and two spider legs slipped out. It was a literal bug dish. A bug dish from a bug demon!

"I won't eat such a scary looking thing!" No way. It was the choice between two evils. Eating a scary looking dish, or dealing with the sentai team.

Rushing towards the sentai team, I ignored them as Elsie followed after my trail. They immediately took up fighting poses.

"PFP LIGHT!" I shouted, holding up my Pfp towards them. Unexpectedly, all of them flinched, allowing me to run by them safely. Their costumes flickered and faded, and I viewed their true faces, making a small note of how they looked before rushing off.

"Kami sama! Try my cooking!" I didn't look back as I ran.

* * *

><p>..<p>

"That is clearly food for a demon spawn!"

"Trying to run, Keima Katsuragi? You coward, we'll chase you!"

"Wait! Our teleportation window time will run out in ten seconds."

"Damn it! Hold out!"

"No choice, we have to let him go."

"You better remember this!"

"Prism shield… ON!"

Left behind, the five sentai members faded from view.

* * *

><p>..<p>

It would be a few days later, when I saw them for the second time. I was walking down to my room, Pfp in hand as usual when an arrow, the tip lit in fire shot forward and stuck itself on the wall.

It was a true annoyance. If I left the fire alone, it would probably spread, so I had to take the arrow and head to the bathroom, dosing it in water. There was a note tied to the arrow, which I pulled out.

"We swear to stop your schemes.  
>We will protect peace on Earth.<br>Our name is Chikyuu Sentai Freshman.  
>To evil spawn, Keima Katsuragi."<p>

What is this? A haiku? Even Yokkyun had better poetic sense then these guys. How did they even shoot the arrow?

How troublesome, and there wasn't anything else for me to do other than to head outside to speak to them.

…. What the hell is this? It was the Red sentai, but his head was fourty times bigger, and it replaced his torso. His big, but tiny compared to his head looked ridiculous.

"You can't get away, Keima!" Red shouted.

"It's normally the monsters whom turn into giants, not the human themselves! Where are your giant robots? Where are your mecha! You are a sentai team, aren't you? You're a laughing stock! Just look at you! What are you going to do? Roll down and flatten me! Look at this building to my left! Look at this building to my right! Are you going to destroy public property in this idiotic schemes?!"

"Evil must be destroyed! I aim for peace on earth!"

"Fine! I give up! I surrender! Just let me game in peace!" Heading back into my home, I quickly went into my room. This is getting a little serious. I'll have to check on who the hell they are when Elsie returns.

* * *

><p>..<p>

It was a day later, when I met them again.

"Keima Katsuragi! Your evil ways will end here!" The door opened, and Red held a fighting pose at the entrance. Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink also appeared. Three through the windows and Pink revealed at an open cabinet.

"You guys again? Just let me game in peace… will you?"

It was in the middle of class, Nikaido's class to be exact and I shifted my chair a step back to avoid Blue's Hurricane Beam attack. Where is Elsie? I had sent her to investigate them, but they are here and she isn't. Still, I should be able to handle them easily enough.

Employ the usual tactic, ultimate ignore mode. Continue gaming.

"Damn!"

Red rushed up to me, moving to place my head into a headlock. "Let me… Save!"

* * *

><p>..<p>

Ayumi had to hold a hand over her mouth, hiding her snickers as Nikaido sent Keima and the Sentai team outside of class. He was still holding onto and gaming on his PFP even as Red and Green both dragged him away from sight.

"Katsuragi is really hardcore, isn't he?" She spoke to herself, but Chihiro whom overheard her would reply to her.

"I can't believe he actually got someone to do this act… Why do you think he did it?"

Miyako would speak up then. "He did it to get more gaming time. It's Kodama-sensei's class next, after all."

The three girls nodded to themselves. "Your brother sure is weird, Elsie."

The round doll would nod its head in reply.

* * *

><p>..<p>

"Kami-Sama! I got where there information! Their names, age, location and meeting place. Praise me!"

"Good job, Elsie!"

**(Timeskip)**

"What kind of meeting place is this?" Keima looked around as the abandoned warehouse that Elsie had brought him to. There were no screens, no magic circles, it just looked like any ordinary abandoned warehouse.

They had entered through an open window near the roof and were still invisible inside of Elsie's raiment. He would touch the ground, and soon after, the door of the warehouse would open with all five sentai members walking in.

"Today, we shall improve on our abilities."

"Ooh!"

"And we will start…. With reading aloud!" he held a book out.

"Ooh!"

Keima was treated to a rare sight, that of three men and two woman shouting "**TOryaaaaaa. Heyaaaaaa! Dosu Momomomo! Shibo! Chibo!**"

Keima would sigh to himself, eyes sharpening as he finally figured out a route that would send the sentai team away. He would leave Elsie's raiment, and would stand before them, still holding onto his PFP.

"ENOUGH!"

His shout caused all the members to hurriedly gather together, taking defensive formation in habit.

"**Keima Katsuragi! How did you find this place!**"

"Stop! Be silent. I shall tell you about my evil plan to destroy the world!"

"**So you finally reveal your true colors! Prepare yourself to be vanquished!**"

"Stop! My plan to destroy the world… is listed here in my PFP!" He would walk up to each member, holding out his PFP to Red which he would hesitantly take, before reaching into his pockets to pull out four more PFPs that he would give to the other four.

"Reach the endings for Lilly, Emi, Hanako, Shizune, Mikado and Rin." He paused, wiping a tear away from his eye. "Especially Rin! And you will know my plot to destroy the earth! Now stop asking me!"

He turned away. "Elsie… let's go."

Before the sentai's team eyes, Keima disappeared. They looked at each other in confusion, then at the PFP's at their hands and would begin to start playing.

And thus, this is the story of how Keima introduced the Chikyuu Sentai Freshman to the world of Visual Novels, and got them off his back.


	10. SaOtoshigami 1

There was once a man whom was known as Kayaba Akihiko. His dreams was one of a world of his creation, of a place where a floating castle exist, and where monsters and humans alike live in strife. He was not an evil man, but he was not a good one either. Ignoring about the moralities of life. Ignoring the wishes of others, he would sacrifice many, even his own life to achieve the dream.

There was a boy whom was known as Keima Katsuragi. His dreams was one where he could play games the entire year, of a place where he could be alone, silently basking in his fame as the world recognized him as the God of Conquest. No girl character would escape his grasp, no buggy game would stop him from reading their stories. Ignoring the normality of reality, ignoring the social norm, he has already sacrificed the concept of being accepted and would even risk his life for his games. In many ways, he was living his dream, but there were…. complications in his life that he felt unsatisfied by.

In a normal world, these two wouldn't be connected. In a normal story, these two are apart. Keima, for as far gone as he was, was not someone whom would willingly ignore a girl whom is in distress. Kayaba was perfectly fine with letting them die.

So, why did I write all of this down?

Ah, dear readers. I do so for a story. A tale of a man, through the world of virtual reality.

* * *

><p>..<p>

"Kami sama…." Elsie whined, stepping past the unlocked door as she entered into Keima's room. She blinked in surprise as she saw him not playing his games, but instead seem to be preparing a mental drip?

"Erm… Kami sama… What are you doing?" She asked.

He turned to her, and the light from the open door reflected off his glasses as he pushed them up.

"**ELSIE. **I have heard the news. My god of conquest sense is calling. I have found… The closest Ideal!"

He rushed to the side, and would roll a metal box near the bed. It looked like a desktop computer, only…. It looked to be ten times bigger.

"Ah, a new game console?" she asked, though she wondered how he even managed to place the thing in his room. It was bigger than the door opening!

"**ELSIE.** The heroines of the game are calling to me." He replied with a giant smile on his face. He scrambled to attach wires from the machine, to this oddly shaped and bulky headset that he would place on his head.

"This medical bag is full of vitamins to keep me alive. I will be gone for five days." He continued, taking the medical drip and stabbing it into his own arm. "During this time. I will not be able to reply to speak to you. If you need help, ask for Tenri."

"**GAME ON!" **  
>Keima fell unconscious on the bed, and Elsie would wince as she saw the six mounted screens lighting up, showcasing the game that Keima would be playing.<p>

"Kami- nii sama!" Elsie whined, moving and shaking Keima's body soon after. He still had that silly grin, and no matter how hard she shook, he did not wake. "Mou… If you are going to be that way… Fine!" With a cute pout, she would turn around and leave his room.

Little did she know that her beloved brother would soon be joining a death game.

* * *

><p>..<p>

"Sword art Online."

Keima could hardly believe it. He had never even heard of the name of the game before. Technology that exist that allowed players to not just play, but enter the world? His hands had shivered when he heard the news.

'It can't be.' He had initially thought to himself. The news came from an anonymous email, whom had left an email link to the game description, as well as even a website where he could buy hardware for the game.

To his extreme surprise, the game was searching for beta hunters. "We seek out a lucky player whom have the technical skills to join in playing the game. Do you seek to challenge the toughest bosses! Will you find the seven heroines of the heart to be saved (*1). Your progress will not be deleted! Apply now and join us today!"

He had sent in an email, scoffing at the idea even as he did. He had sent in an email to the website. 'The god of conquest wishes an audience into this world.'

And here he was. A giant computer, a wide smile, something called a neavegear on his head. Yet he didn't feel any of that.

Standing alone in a field of green grass, he felt the steady firm of the sword on his right hand. He breathed the fresh air of grass, and beheld the view of the bulls in front of him.

He was awed. He was floored. He laughed manically to himself, a grin appearing on his face as it died off. "Now… time to level up, and meet the first heroine!"

The sounds of shattering glass resounded across the field as Keima easily dispatched the level one mob. His sword kept a steady blue glow as he dashed from one to another, ranking up exp and gold.

* * *

><p>…<p>

It was disturbing to suddenly be fighting mobs in one moment and then to hear a chiming sound in the middle of nowhere. He dispatched the last mob with Linear and took a look around him. Magical trails of floating circles appeared from his feet and his sight blurred. The net sight he saw was the starting town illuminated by the setting sun.

Ah? This must be a forced teleport, initiated by the GM. He was standing on a large road that was paved in stone. Medieval streets surrounded by street lamps lighted up, brightening up the town and giving it a homely appearance.

He wasn't alone, and he could see more players being teleported onto the same street as he was on. Keima scoffed silently to himself, moving to sit on a chair to make himself more comfortable. Look at them, these characters… They were all beautiful with differently colored hair. Of course, their real life counterparts are more often than not different from the characters that they play. And half of the girls here are assuredly played by males.

Though… with how immersive this game is, Keima wasn't certain about that last point. He idly wondered if a male would willingly freak out upon finding extra weight on his chest, and the loss of a very important part of himself.

Hmm… He should withdraw that thought. Still, he will never understand these online players. Keima was only here to save these heroine in the game. These NPCs whom he knew were fully female, and were waiting out there to save him.

If he didn't, how else could they call him the god of conquest?

He ignored the mutterings of the crowd, silently noting that they were being angry at this occasion? They can't log out? Why… of course he could… Could he? Opening the menu and scanning through it, Keima would flinch as he noticed the missing 'log out' button.

"It's useless, you know." A female voice spoke to him to his right. Keima turned, blinking at a young girl whom looked to be aged 18. Her long blue hair ruffled as she opened up her own menu. "Tsukihime12", her name was.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"I've played in the close beta. It's annoying that my progress was wiped, but I didn't even manage to save my username! Someone stole it from me." She pouted adoringly. "Keima… Is that your real name? Silly, to be using your real name online. It's quite plain and we're in this world of fantasy, you know?"

* * *

><p>"<p>

He scoffed in return. "This is the ideal." He spoke. "I'm not like you. I'm proud of myself, for I live in the ideal. Why would I not use my name? I am the god of conquest. There is no need for me to hide myself. Besides, it's a sign of respect. When you speak to a heroine, you always give your honest self to them."

"Heroine? Who may they be? Are you speaking about myself?" She asked in amusement.

"Don't joke with me. I speak about the heroines, the ideal! Those girls whom are waiting out here in the game, waiting for us to save them." A devil's grin was on his face as he turned to her, and she shivered to herself. "From 2d, to 3d, to virtual reality, the heroines of the ideal are supreme!"

Tsukihime12 looked stunned, and her face would narrow in anger, but before she could retort back the bottom of the second floor, that was perhaps a few hundred meters above all the players were suddenly checkered in red.

Looking closer, one would notice the red checkered pattern had words of 'warning' and 'system announcement' in them.

'_Ah, a GM announcement'_ Keima thought to himself. _'Let's get this annoyance out of the way.'_

From the middle of the system pattern, a blood red liquid oozed down. It didn't fall straight down, instead, the liquid seemed to be falling into the shape of a giant humanoid, with a hooden robe draped around it. It's face was inky darkness.

"**Players, I welcome you all to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko. Right now, I am the only person who can control this world."**

This was the man whom contacted Keima, and he silently thanked the man in his heart.

"**I think that most of you have discovered the fact that the Log Out button has disappeared from the main menu. This is not a bug. It is all a part of Sword Art Online's system. Until you get to the top of this castle, you cannot log out of your own free will."**

The GM paused, and murmurings could be heard within the crowd.

(Author note: Kayaba speech copied from SAO, read to better understand the world of sword art online)

* * *

><p>"<strong>...also, the disruption or dismantling of the Nerve Gear from the outside is strictly forbidden. If these things are attempted, the signal sensors in your Nerve Gear will emit a strong electromagnetic pulse, destroying your brain and stopping all of your basic functions.<strong>

**To be a little more specific, disconnection from an outside source of electricity for ten minutes, being cut off from the system for more than two hours, or any attempt to: unlock, dismantle, or destroy the Nerve Gear. If any of these conditions are met, the brain destruction sequence will start. These conditions have been made known to the government and the public through mass-media in the outside world. On that note, there have been several cases where the relatives or friends have ignored the warnings and tried to forcefully remove the Nerve Gear. The result, regretfully 213 players have already exited this game, and the real world, forever.**

**Players, there is no need to worry about the bodies you left on the other side. As of this moment, all TV, radio, and Internet media are repeatedly reporting this situation; including the fact that there have been numerous deaths. The danger of having your Nerve Gear taken off has already all but disappeared. In a moment, using the two hours I have provided, all of you will be transported to hospitals or similar institutes and be given the best treatment. So you can relax and concentrate on beating the game.**

**But I ask of you all to understand that «Sword Art Online» is no longer a simple game. It is a second reality... From now on, any form of revival in the game will no longer work. The moment your HP reaches 0, your avatar will be gone forever. And at the same time... ...your brain will be destroyed by the Nerve Gear.**

**Players, there is only one way to be freed from this game. As I have said before, you must get to the top of Aincrad, the one hundredth floor, and defeat the final boss that resides there. All players still alive at that time will be immediately logged out of the game. I give you all my word.**

**Also I will show you evidence that this is the only reality. In your inventories, there will be a gift from me. Please confirm this.**

**You will all most probably be wondering, "Why." Why am I —the creator of both the Nerve Gear and SAO, Kayaba Akihiko— doing something like this? Is this a sort of terrorist attack? Is he doing this to ransom us?**

**These are not the reasons why I am doing this. Not only that, but for me, there is no longer a reason or a purpose in doing this. The reason is because... this situation itself was my purpose in doing this. To create and watch this world is the only reason I have created the Nerve Gear and SAO. And now, everything has been realized.**

**...Now, I have finished the official tutorial for «Sword Art Online». Players—I wish you luck."**

* * *

><p>Keima was quite put off about the entire situation. He seemed to have gotten himself into another terrible mess. So many bad situations had happened to him, that he felt that he was almost used to the entire situation of death and the like. In his inventory, a flashing item prompted him to use it. Hand Mirror The gift from Kayaba that turns your character avatar into how you actually look in real life. He scoffed to himself as he looked about, hearing the complains of the many players whom were mourning or being angry at this death game.<p>

'Should I use this?' Keima thought to himself, but he shook his head, closing his inventory. 'There's no need to. I made my avatar exactly how I look like.'

He looked to the side, at Tsukihime12. A young girl had taken her place, with very short and unruly kept black hair. Her facial features were hidden, as she was crying into her knees, curled up on the bench.

He hesitated for a bit upon seeing her state, sighing to himself as he stood and left the starting town. He never liked the crowds.

'_This death game… I have to win it within five days or else I'm dead. What a mess.'_

There's no time to wait. He can sleep when he feels like sleeping. In front of him, he could see a black clad teenager rushing out of the games, probably having the same idea as he did.

Heading off alone, the God of Conquest would have no idea on the amazing adventure that he is in.


	11. SaOtoshigami 2

Author's notes.

Well, here we go. (again)

..

I can't be bothered about level comparisons to canon, and honestly, you shouldn't either. Making levels up as I go.

I honestly wanted to skip ahead but the story must go in order…

This wasn't exactly the vision I had when I started writing SaOtoshigami. I wanted to focus more on the NPCs rather than the system. But eh, I wanted Keima to have some start impact, because it'll be important much later on.

Edit: damn it, turns out I researched into level again -_-. Hmm… is progressive canon? Eh… probably not, but why not.

Edit2: fuuuuuuuu ended up giving tsukihime the spotlight. Totally not in my intention. I promise more Keima after this. He's just not the sort whom would give an outburst.

Edit 3: I need to gather keima quotes… I can't get a grasp on them.

* * *

><p><strong>SaOtoshigami 2 :The first boss fight<strong>

It has been a month since the start of SAO. Keima's level was at 10, and he was hard pressed to find mobs strong enough for him to obtain an efficient way of leveling. He was fine with a little grind, but when one calls for the death of five hundred mobs in order to level, he had to throw in the towel.

Not that he was the only one feeling this way. Other players whom were at level nine or eight were all feeling this pressure to level. This impatience. Among one of those players were Tsukihime12, whom had stubbornly refused to let anyone call her by her true name. Not that it mattered to him, but he had long since realized that they needed all the help they could get to defeat the first floor boss.

It worried him, how long the progress took. The layout of each floor in the game was as follows. Town, with fields outside, and then a floor dungeon which is guarded by a field boss, and inside of the floor dungeon there were multiple levels.

Levels within levels, Keima hated that. It was a mechanism to slow down a player's progress. If there's twenty levels at floor 1, how many levels will floor 100 have? One thousand?

He hoped that Kayaba was not that sadistic of a game designer.

Regretfully, he had missed the sight of the field boss, and it's death but he had managed to find the entry to the floor boss room. He had tried to solo it, but realized soon after that doing so would be horribly inefficient and ran away. Also, there was a hidden risk here. In day two, an information broker named Argo had created and somehow distributed a pamphlet in SAO titled Strategy Guide by Area, and being a death game, it told all the players on the many risks and basic playstyles of SAO.

It appeared that the boss in the first floor would switch it's weapon to a Talwar once two thirds of its hp was depleted. But when Keima had fought against it, the weapon that was strapped to its side was too slim and too narrow to be a talwar.

So, here he was, at the first floor boss fight meeting, feeling bored out of his mind. Unexpectedly, a familiar looking name sat next to him, though Tsukihime12 said nothing as she focused on the speaker ahead.

He paid little attention to the inspiring speech that Diabel, the organizer gave, but his eyes sharpened upon Kibaou whom interrupted the gathering.

"In this group, there should be about 5 or 10 people that need to apologize."

"Apologize? To whom?" Diabel inquired.

"Ha, isn't it obvious. To the 2000 people who died up until now. Those guys had a monopoly on everything, and so 2000 people died in one month! Isn't that right?!"

"—Kibaou-san. **Those guys** who you're referring to are the original beta testers, right?"

"Those beta testers, on the day this shitty game started, dashed from the Starting City and disappeared. They left behind over 9000 people who didn't know left from right. They monopolized good hunting grounds and profitable quests, got only themselves stronger equipment and then always feigned ignorance about it afterwards…There should also be some in this group, some sly people hiding their beta status and thinking of joining the Boss Fight.

I say we should make them kneel down and spit out all of the gold and items they stockpiled for the sake of this operation, and that they cannot be entrusted with the lives of our party members!"

What a shameless mock cruel antagonist and right about now, wouldn't there be a protagonist? True to his predictions, a man named Agil stood and spoke up.

"Kibaou-san, what you mean to say is that many beginners died because original beta testers did not take care of them, and that they should accept that responsibility and apologize along with giving reparations for it, is that correct?"

"That's right! If they had not left us behind, 2000 people would not have had to die! Moreover, they were not just any 2000 people, most of them were top-ranked veterans from other MMOs! If those stupid testers had properly shared information, items and money, then there would have been 10 times as many people here right now…no, by now we would have broken through the 2nd or 3rd floor!"

"That's what you say, Kibaou-san. I don't know about the money and items, but I believe that there is in fact information from them."

The man, Agil opened his item menu, and within seconds, a book materialized in his hands, and he showed it to the crowd. "This book was free, and it has information, all information that was given to us all within days from the start of SAO. This information, the **Strategy guide by Area** was surely from a beta tester."

The crowd was silent as they waited for Agil to proceed, but to all of their surprise, he sat down instead.

Kibaou fist was clenched tightly, and he shouted back up. "So what! Even if they give information, they should still be the support when we most needed it! Those bastards left us alone! They should beg for forgiveness, and give us their gold and equipment in return!"

***STOMP***

All eyes were on Tsukihime12 on his right when she stood, having jumped once to attract attention to herself. She raised a finger, pointing it at Kibaou in defiance.

"You bastard! The deaths of two thousand people. Do you seek revenge for their sake or do you only wish to get the gold and equipment for yourself? Those whom put effort into the game will get far. Those who do not will remain behind. I'm a beta tester, and on the second day, I gathered together a group of ten people and trained them!"

Her face was angry, and she dropped her hand, looking to her right, where her 'friends' were, and nodded to them.

"I wasn't alone! Many others were like me! We gathered and taught and helped as many as we could to survive! I wanted to train more people, but do you know what happened? Those that I approach, all of them were still moping in misery, moping in sadness and they were unable to act. There's no point in teaching those useless ones!

Don't blame only the beta testers. Blame those whom died themselves! Blame Kayaba, blame this damn human nature whom each found a way to cope! Those whom have good equipment right now, they earned it! I rather leave it in their hands where they can deal DPS! Don't you dare blame them for the deaths!"

Kibaou scoffed, but he looked away. "I'm leaving. I refuse to cooperate with a beta tester."

He walked out, leaving the rest of the players alone.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Diabel had regained control over the boss discussion soon after. It seemed that after the mishap, the discussions proceeded without a problem.

"So once again, when the boss life falls to its final hp bar, 3 Kobold would appear and it will switch it's weapon to a talwar and be in a berserk state. Now, the skills of a talwar is a single target AOE smash.. so we have to be wary about that."

"Hey wait." Keima injected, being in group F. "I scouted the boss by myself. The weapon at its side, it's not a talwar, the boss was holding onto a Nodachi. "

The group turned as one onto Keima. Many voices spoke as one, and he could only get a glimpse of the words that they say.

"You scouted the boss?"  
>" Ha, brave man! How did you survive?"<br>"Weren't you worried about your life? Did you go in alone? You'll be killed."  
>"Not just the boss, but there were four monsters in total in that room, did you kite?"<br>"That man is insaneeeee!"  
>"Why did you do it?"<p>

Keima raised both of his hands, shouting to have his voice heard over the rest.

"Hmmth. Let me teach you something. I've lost my fear for my life after the sixth day.. also…"

Keima took a step back, pushing his glasses up as he activated the 'gloom' emoticon, causing an anime style raincloud to appear over his head.

"**If there are no flowers in the world, seek flowers in heaven."**

"…"

Once more, it seemed that he had to explain things to them...

"Basically, there are no girls to be conquered on floor 1. I've searched through all 60 km of this floor just to be certain. So, there's bound to be a girl to be saved on floor 2."

A random girl interrupted him in curiosity. "Um… you do realize this is a mmorpg right? There are no girls to be conquered or saved here."

"**Oh foolish lambs of low belief. Let time show us who'll be right."**

"…"

A cough sounded out, as Diabel regained control over the discussion once more.

"Right, so about the Nodachi skill… what are they?"

"Ah, there's this AOE skill, where you will slash around yourself and stun mobs whom get hit. It has a super long cooldown though."

The 1st floor boss discussions went on.

* * *

><p>…<p>

The day eventually came.

Once again, forty five members gathered together. Their hearts were set, their goals were steady and they marched in excitement towards the boss. Sounds of chatter and laughter was heard endlessly from them, even as they dispatched the few mobs that dared attack the group. They were all in good spirits.

Well, perhaps not all of them. Walking alone at the very front of the group, Keima Katsuragi was feeling very impatient with the group. They were all walking to slow! If it was just him…

Not for the last time, he forced his feet to slow down.

"Anxious?" Someone spoke behind him. He looked back, nodding to the short black haired girl. Her once unruly kept hair was combed neatly, and her hair was at shoulder length now. Her green eyes showed her amusement. "Why are you so eager, Keima?"

"In all the games I've played." He paused. "In dating sims. In sport games. In tactical games, in action games. Even in real life baseball, never, never have I been in a one month tutorial!" His teeth were visibly gritted together. "Also! There's no PFP in this game. Not only can't I play my game, my website is being outdated…." He looked depressed for a moment. "Furthermore, I thought it was all over after five days… But now, it's been one month…. I'm also not sure how I'm still alive or still here."

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Tsukihime12 questioned.

"…. Never mind." He walked quicker, leaving the girl behind.

***Friend request! Tsukihime12 wants to be your friend!***

**Yes/No**

A Mmorpg was naturally a social game, and there was no benefit to denying the request. Yet, there was no benefit to accepting the request as well. Hmm… this scenario felt very familiar to him… It's like he was in 'Nami-nami panic' … only, the girl was far cuter, and there were guns instead of swords.

In that game, regardless of the choice here, she would be a potential love interest to him. He didn't want that. Honestly, he didn't want to have a relationship at all. So the best thing to do here would be to press "Yes" and ignore all messages that she would send him.

And that's what he did.

* * *

><p>….<p>

The boss fight went very well. Players were all around, taking a single hit, switching, healing and repeating the process over and over. The boss attacks were telegraphed, and all the players easily dodged, forewarned by the shouting voice of Diabel. Finally, it came to the last life bar on the boss, and it threw the axe away, drawing the nodachi that was on its belt.

"**Defend!"**

Shields were raised as everyone braced themselves. The rapiers and sword users ran back as shield users took their places, kneeling with their shields held against the boss.

And not a moment too soon, for with the nodachi in hand, Illfang leaped high into the air, the sword in his hand releasing a crimson beam of light as it started to swing from left to right. It struck down among all the players in front of it, shield users and sword users alike.

Three hundred and sixty degree ranged katana sword skill. The heavy ranged attack Tsumujiguruma

They had already discussed this, anyone whom was hit by the skill would be stunned , but there was a way to block it, and that was too block your eyes from the skill…. Due to this, only a few players were affected by the 'stun' affect.

The shield users stood, all taking drinks from a potion before they spreaded out. They didn't surround the boss, all of them carefully noting to not do that to it. Once more, they maintained their strategy. Taking hits, switching, and healing up. Though 4 more Ruin Kobold Sentinels had spawned, and even though the boss were rapidly using skills that had high damage, it could not defeat the determined and prepared party of forty five.

Soon enough, the boss fell. The biggest obstacle which had kept eight thousand players confined in the first floor had finally been removed.

Cheers had resounded, cries of happiness from all players as the laughed. Exp, loot and the like were distributed to everyone.

Keima didn't care about any of that. Without looking back, he stepped forward. His footsteps soon broke into a run as he ran up a staircase and opened the door to the second floor of Aincrad. A splendid view welcomed him. Seeing the mountains at the distance, and breathing in the scent of cleanly cut grass, the view lifted the burden on his heart.

Now… where were those heroines hiding? He ran to the right, heading off the road and towards a destination that only god knows.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Author notes**

That wraps it up! Fun parts start next chapter.

45 players is intended.

^not a grammar error.


	12. Readings 6: Haqua

**Author's note.**

Thanks for the reviews guys. I've decided to take your feedback and shifted SaOtoshigami into a new fic. I'll be leaving these 2 chapters alone, but new chapters on that world will now be posted exclusively there.

Link: /s/9717156/1/SaOtoshigami

Anyway Volume 5 had Keima helping out Jun Nagase and Tsukiyo. He's slowly becoming someone whom cares for his targets. He's still human, even though he is a gamer. I believe volume 5 is where Keima realizes that he's more normal then he thought.

Also, volume 5 has Yokkyun. But all in all, it's a rather plain volume. Sure I can write on Tsukiyo, but she's alone by herself. So she'll be talking to Luna as she reads the manga and… Damn. I got the scene in my head now….

It still feels plain though.

Well, I'll be stating that it happens anyway. So, word of God, Volume 5 was released, everyone saw and read it. Everyone viewed Keima in a better light… Now to volume 6! Vol 6 is incredible, Haqua really lighten things up.

And so! There will not be a readings 5, We're advancing to reading 6!

Edit 1: to write chapters like these, I watch hayate cuties ep 5 which is… girly, well, girly's what I need to write this.

Edit 2: the light novels are really fun to read. I take ages to get my writing done, haha…

Edit 3: I wonder if I should 'chop' grammar and start writing in a light novel style. I think I'll give it a shot for readings 7

* * *

><p>..<p>

**Readings 6: Haqua Book 6**

Keima Katsuragi was told that New Hell had nothing to do with this. The production of the manga of his story where he had to capture girls or die did not came from them. Even the captured agents of Vintage didn't know about it.

This was the truth, as for as Haqua knew. Flying back from the Katsuragi household, a sigh escaped her lips as she entered her human home, greeting the house loudly. "I'm home!"

Only silence answered her.

Ah, she had forgotten. Yukie would still be doing her Gokult rounds, giving Gokult to the people in the neighborhood. That's why she had left in the first place. It would feel very odd for her to return back to the Katsuragi household, so with a sigh, she went back to her room and lay down on the bed.

There was nothing to do other than keeping an eye on things. She wasn't even sure why she was still stationed here. Sure, there was that odd manga distribution, but she had been instructed to stay at her district, with some other devils looking into the thing. Still, it's not that she disliked the order or anything. In fact, if she was honest, she was enjoying her duty free days for a change.

Who was she kidding, she wasn't satisfied with this. A sigh escaped her lips as she thought about the current events. They still did not know who was behind Vintage, and who was publishing the manga about his life. When was it, that the entire world seem to resolve around him, Keima Katsuragi? He was kind, smart, intelligent and brave, but he was still a gamer and till this day, he didn't view her as a woman.

A sigh escaped her lips as she subconsciously moved her hand to her chest. Well, it can't be helped. This was her form, after all, and even though he didn't see her as a woman, he needed her skills and that made her happy. He respected her. She knew that… but she still wanted him to see her as a woman! It's a matter of pride!

** "Doro-doro-doro" **

A soft alarm rang out from her Dokuro Skull, interrupting her train of thought. What could it be? She answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho!"

"Nora… what is it?"

"Oh, nothing, just curious if the princess has read about herself anytime soon. Such a cute princess in this book's chapters."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't know? Hell's division get the books early, you know. I'll send a copy to you, hand out."

Item teleportation, a useful function inside of the hagoromo that allows a party to send items over. Holding out her hand, a manga appeared on it.

'**The World God only Knows Volume 6'**

"Jane!"

"…"

A perplexed expression appeared on Haqua's face after Nora ended the call, but she wouldn't understand until she read the book. Well… there was nothing better to do.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Oh, it was that time where she brought the game over with Keima…  
>She wasn't that desperate was she…<p>

And now the world knows that she lost… It was surprising, she felt that she should be embarrassed by that, but she wasn't right now.

Was it because so many things have happened? After being outcast as a traitor… such a minor thing as losing in Neo-Hellian Almagemachina seems so trival now.

Well, except for Nora of course. No doubt Nora will be teasing her about it.

"We have the loser do whatever the winner asks."

***Sighs***

Katsuragi sure can be dense sometimes… Just thinking about that time makes her angry. Wasn't she cute?

He even saw her in the bath multiple times and didn't even react…

It's not that Haqua wanted to be a succubus or something like that… but it would be nice if she could get Katsuragi to pay more attention to her then those games that he constantly game on.

Love is an unstable matter. It's amazing that Katsuragi's captures didn't have their gaps reopen. She had to give him that. He is a smooth talker.

Such a thing that is normally unforgivable, she thinks that everyone could forgive him for that for he only had their best interests at heart.

That, and he wasn't interested in anyone, was he?

It would be nice to get more book volumes out. The records of the manga is scarily accurate, and with it, she could understand Katsuragi better.

Giggling softly to herself, she silently apologized to Keima after seeing her powerful scythe throw. Still, she felt that he deserved it.

Mhm, it's nice to see Yukie being featured as well.. she was too quick to judge back then. She is a good buddy.

That Keima… employing his absurd love tactics as usual. Minami….

His advice to her was to keep moving forward. That he'll always watch over her. And then that kiss with that girl…

Haqua could feel her cheeks redden and blush, even as she controlled the anger in her heart. That Katsuragi…

Before she could think about it, she found herself flying out of the window, heading towards the Katsuragi's.

She needed to ask Elsie about this. Of course! She had to verify the events, and not that she wanted to hit Katsuragi over his conquest.

* * *

><p>...<p>

**(Viewpoint shift)**

Chihiro wasn't surprised to find a copy of the TWGOK manga volume 6 on her desk in school, but she didn't know how she felt about the events that were shown. It was really, really annoying to see Kanon taking up an entire page, even posing with her glasses off. That didn't happen in real life. She had her glasses on! Man, these new TWGOK volumes didn't expose the 2b pencils at all.

Wait? Before? That's odd… When was it before? She…. Can't recall that event ever happened.. But she just did! But she can't recall it!

Quick, write it down!

"…"

There. This… was worrisome, were the manga true after all? Was the otamega this big shot harem king that's forced to do so because of demon Elsie.

It seemed so ridiculous… She didn't want to be laughed at. She'll keep it to herself. But…. She did get 100% on that paper. She remembered studying very hard to get it… So why was Keima there? Why did Kodama have Keima's score framed in his office. Did he really help them at that time?

She glanced to the side, blinking to herself as she spotted someone standing next to the Otamega. She had black hair, tied into a ponytail on the left side. Only one person she knew had that unique of a hairstyle. Yoshino Asami, if she remembered her name right.

"Katsuragi-kun" She spoke, smiling to him. "For the next test, can you teach me?"

Otamega continued to game, though his body seemed to be more hunched than normal. Poor Asami was left standing there for a moment, the smile on her face faltering into a neutral expression. Chihiro felt bad for the girl.

"Sorry for disturbing – "

"Wait." Keima spoke, and he placed his PFP down. He placed his PFP DOWN! "I'll teach you, but get me some games in return. One hour should do. When do you want to learn?"

"Hmm… our test is in a month, so perhaps… two weeks before the test starts?"

"Alright."

The entire class was silent now, and everyone was looking at the two. After a few minutes, Keima picked up his PFP and resumed gaming.

With a blush and a smile, Asami returned to her seat.

What just happened?

The world was normal, right?

So, what just happened?


	13. Reactions2: The students and the Teacher

**AU: I named Mokubo Urara, though I wonder now if I should kept her name as Mokubo.**

**Readings 2: The students and the teacher.**

If he was entirely honest with himself, he knew that such a situation would happen when he agreed to tutor Yoshino Asami. The real was out to get him, and like a Scene in a visual novel, this Event had him, the sole male, in the midst of a harem of girls.

A harem of girls whom were once in love with him, but had forgotten him, and are here for the marks. But he can't afford any more flags from any of them. Or perhaps he could? It honestly had been so long, since he had to worry about capturing the loose spirits. There are no more lose spirits now… so… what will he do with the girls in front of him?

Well, this was no time to get lost in thought. He'll just live everyday till his last. He will be the grand sage of the visual novel game. The capturing old god. An image of himself, with a beard appeared, and he found that he would be happy with it. A smile appeared on his lips, but he quickly stifled the smile as he turned back to look at his 'students'.

Elsie, Chihiro, Ayumi, Kanon and of course, Asami were all busy writing down what he had just wrote into their books. There were even 'extra's in his class, like Urara and Hiroko. Now… who should he tutor first? Asumi was busy memorizing the content, and Elsie is to blame for this event. Feigning ignorance on the maiden in love looks that he was getting from Kanon, the grumbling attraction of Chihiro and the curious looks from both Mio and Mobuko, he went to Asami first, settled down into the chair in front of her desk and nodded lightly at her workings.

"My payment?"

She giggled lightly to herself, but stopped her writing as she passed a cd to Keima. "Love note 3". It was a common game and he already had a copy, but one can never have too many copies of a game.

Always have a contingency plan for everything. In the past years alone, he had a total of seven PFP's destroyed. It's thanks to his thinking that he had bought one PFP per year so there was no downtime in his gaming.

Though, he wished that he could recover his saves.

Sitting beside Asami, Hiroko spoke up with a laugh "Otamega, you may be a genius, but you're still an otamega."

"It's fine that he is an Otamega, " Asami spoke, smiling as she addressed her. "After all, would a bored genius be so willing to teach us? I like Keima-kun just the way he is."

A blush formed on his face as he looked away awkwardly. Damn it…. she knows that she was a conquest target, didn't she? Her story isn't out in the manga yet… Why did she like him?

He kept a sigh to himself as he recalled that a girl's 'heart' would not change, though their memories do.

What a bind did he get himself into. The real is not as forgiving as the ideal. Love is nice, but he wasn't particularly attracted to any of them. Love is a potted plant watered by memories… but to him, he has over fifteen million different potted plants in front of him. He doubted that any girls from the real would be able to give him the same sweetness as Yokkyun did.

That was a matter for a different time, wasn't it? He had to pick a response. Which route should he go for… Which ending does he want to achieve? The best way was to play a villain, wasn't it? But… it felt distasteful. Like he would be stepping into small flowers, or when you refuse to feed the hungry energetic heroine whom is giving you doe eyes, even when your sister overcooked your lunch. Yes, that was the best way to describe it.

"I'm flattered." He spoke up. "I like the way I am as well. That aside, do you have any questions on the answers?"

"Ah yes, just, how do you do this calculation here? Wouldn't this invalidate the cos rule?"

He had no idea of knowing that Asami actually knew the answer to her own question, and took the time to examine him instead. None at all.

….

Teaching Ayumi had actually went well. He had received his payment, taught her what she didn't understand and prepared himself to go. It was the leaving part that the Real threw a hurdle at him.

"Hey, Katsuragi…" Ayumi spoke softly, an uncharacteristic style for her, which shot warning bells into his gamer's instinct.

He waited patiently for her to continue.

"The manga… is it true? Did those events really happen?"

"What manga?"

"The world God only knows." She replied, voice louder and looking a little cross.

Good.

"Well, don't be absurd." He responded. "The track team are still wearing shorts instead of bloomers, you know. It's impossible that the events happened."

"Then… who is Elsie?"

"She's my half-sister. That part was real."

"…."

"Is that all? No questions?"

"Hmm…. Regardless, you better take good care of her, alright?"

"Naturally. She is my sister, after all." He stood up, walking away from her and towards Chihiro instead.

….

He ignored the guilt in his heart as he stepped towards her. Stick to the plan. "My payment?"

"Why do I have to pay?" Chihiro grinned. "After all, you promised that you will save me, didn't you?"

"Don't confuse manga with reality. I don't confuse my games with the real." He released a sigh, resuming quickly before she could speak. "But I guess I can do some charity work. Do you understand everything behind me?" He gestured to the board.

"I got a 100 on my last test. I think I'll do just fine."

An awkward silence descended between the both of them. Keima, because there wasn't a good line here that would prevent the trigger of a flag, and for Chihiro…. Well, who knows?

"Then… I guess I'll check on the others." He spoke, standing up to head to his next 'student'.

"Yup. Bye."

…

He was a little surprised when he noticed that Kanon was not looking at him, but rather, looking at Asami. Of course, she did it politely, looking or pretending not to do so when Asami moved, but she was looking at her nonetheless. He wasn't surprised when she sported a huge blush when she noticed him.

"Gomen, Keima-kun."

First name basis, this might be bad.

"Are you alright, Kanon? Your face is red. Do you have a sudden fever or the like?

"Ah! I'm alright, don't worry about me."

He gave her time to recompose herself before speaking again.  
>"So, is there anything you didn't understand behind me?"<p>

"No, Keima-kun is a good teacher. I understand everything."

"Considering that I've only wrote things down, instead of explaining them, you should attribute that understanding to your own success, and not my own. Well, if there's nothing, then I shall go."

"Hey, Keima-kun. Wait for a moment."

He paused, turning to her as she stood up and stood in front of him. "There's something more, right? Something else happened that's more detailed beyond what's written in the manga."

Taking half a minute to answer as he slowly stood, he turned to Kanon and shrugged. "Who knows. It's not like any of those things that happened was real. It's a manga after all, and it has its fair share of absurdities. Ayumi's spike shoes don't leave marks in the hallway, nor does she crash into things as she's shown in the manga. You'll have to ask the writer."

"But, something happened! Something more! I'm certain of it!"

Placing a hand on his face, he massaged his forehead in a show of having a headache.  
>"Alright, if something did happen, then why are you telling me this?"<p>

"Take responsibility! **Take responsibility **for this beating heart of mine!" She stepped forward, and held Keima in a tight hug.

Shocked looks came from the classroom, and even he had a full blown blush on his face. Damn it! Stick to the script, stick to the script! Just ignore how he could feel her. Control the blush!

With a face of steel, his hands were raised and he gently pushed her away.

"You sure are a pure idol, Kanon." He spoke, "Like fate, like a romance story, the tale becomes true in your mind. But, it is not me whom you like. You like the me in the manga whom focused on you, whom you can have a relationship with. A Keima whom response to your advances."

"**However!" **He pushed his glasses up, making them gleam as light reflected off it. "I am the God of conquest! As God, I cannot love just one person. The heroines of the game world are waiting for me." He took out his PFP as he stepped back, closing his eyes and held it out in front of him. "If am someone whom will focus more on my games than you. I will focus more on my PFP then you. Do you really want that?"

Kanon remained silent, but she reached out to clasp her hand around his own, that was holding out the PFP. "If it's Keima-kun…"

He interrupted her before she could resume. "**No.**" he drew his hand back. "I know you, Kanon. You will not be happy with me, or I will not be happy with you. If we form a relationship, it will be an unhealthy one."

Tears were in her eyes now, but she turned around and packed her notes up. "You know me? Is it really me that you know, or the me in the manga."

Sparks were heard.

Turning around, Kanon stabbed Keima with her cat taser and flipped the switch. Crying out in pain as he fell to the floor, she kept the taser on for a few more seconds.  
>"Don't underestimate me! You otamega!"<p>

With tears in her eyes, she stomped her way to the exit, opening the door and left quickly.

….

That hurt, that really hurt.

But it was worth it. Kanon's affection for him had taken a dive and all he has to do now is to reject her and keep her at a distance and she'll eventually drift off from him.

"Nii-sama, are you alright?" Elsie cried out beside him. He would have loved to tell her that he wasn't, but it wasn't worth the effort as he had to recover first.

"You sure are harsh, you know that, Otamega. Come on, Ayumi, let's go. We had plans for a drink together, don't we?" Chihiro spoke out, sighing as she left as well.

"Huh, um.. alright." Giving a last forlorn look at the 'downed' Keima, she would follow after Chihiro. Asami had a blush on her face, and she appeared to be shrinking in her chair, and it didn't seem like she would be reacting anytime soon.

Hiroko was giggling to herself, while Urara looked mortified. Still, she looked relieved when Keima stood back up.

"Argh, what a pain.." Keima spoke as he sat in front of Urara.

"Serves you right." Hiroko chuckled in response. "You could have let her down kindly, you know."

Urara spoke next. "You're unnaturally a kind bastard, aren't you, Katsuragi-san?"

"Say that again when you have to contend with the boys in our class, much less including Kanon's fans in that."

To that, she had no answer.

"Anyway, do you need help? I've already gotten my payment from you, after all. The faster I finish, the faster I can game."

"No, I think I got everything." She smiled, nodding and would place a hand on his shoulder. "For what it's worth though, I approve of your decision. Don't feel so down." And with that, she would leave.

"Just don't aim for a harem ending, Otamega." Hiroko laughed as she left with Urara.

…

Well, that was over. Don't feel so down? He is God. As God, sadness exist, but he can go beyond this sadness. This 'event' was a sad event, but it was far better than what had happened with Chihiro. PFP in hand, he walked home next to a concerned Elsie as he pushed away the real with the ideal once again.


	14. Readings 7 : Tenri

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuu

Man I hate rewriting stories. It's because I usually never write them in the same way once again.

PS: Bluestacks suck. When I tried to remove it's effects in the registry, I screwed up and caused my comp to fail to boot.

Asdf.

So, here I am, using my backup cd, downloading legal (yes, really) windows 7 disk since my last windows 7 disk broke -_-

So here I am at Dave's deli, the only guy with a laptop, and downloading at about 400 kb/s for a 4gb file. It takes a while. But it's better than my 100kb/s home connection. These tables are at the perfect height for me to sleep.

So slept 30 minutes, finished college work 30 minutes, what can I do that wouldn't sap my internet connection?

Writing it is.

I didn't even buy any food here, *whistles* they are ignoring me, so I won't offer, haha.

Oh, yea. EUFI is a pain.

Right!

So, my view on this. Let's see… volume 7 is all about Tenri, but in my readings, It's kinda bland….  
>I could do it two ways. Stick my idea where all the girls have their memories erased (even goddess hosts ala Kanon) or… make an exception here.<p>

Normally I wouldn't make an exception, but the current storyline about the letter from the future in the past for the future kinda complicates that.

That, and it just isn't fun if she doesn't remember. I'll have nothing to write! (Well, I would have something to write, but it would feel plain, bland, done before)

Well, here we go. Sorry that it's short.

Edit 1: It seems they turned off their router, ahahaha… well, if they wanted to kick me out, they succeeded. I don't blame them. I am stealing their bandwidth after all. Got a solid 2 hours from that.

To my local mamak shop! No aircond, but 350kb/s

Edit 2: reading chapter 60, I have a genius idea for a one shot. Not sure if I can make it funny, but it's genius.

* * *

><p>….<p>

**Readings 7: Tenri**

Tenri Ayukawa was undeniably a person whom was connected to Keima Katsuragi. She is a brave, noble, courageous and yet extremely shy person. Though, she studies in a different high school from Katsuragi Keima, you can't deny that she was in love with him. Every morning, the two would meet up, and walk together before branching off to their respective schools. This was enough for her though, these tiny moments where she could be together with him, it was enough for her.

Still, she can't help but wish that she knew more about him. She didn't know if it was in response to her wish, but it was granted through the existence of the manga volumes of "The world God Only knows."

She knew that Keima was special, but she had underestimated his magnificence. He really was a gamer through and through. No, he wasn't just an ordinary gamer. He's an extraordinary gamer. Creating and maintaining the 'fallen god' website, playing six galges simultaneously, even getting an email asking for his ideas. He was a prominent figure in the galge world, even if he didn't knew it.

Feeling very thankful on their existence, she looked forward to each new volume, as she learned more and more about Keima. It was akin to having memories shared, wasn't it? As she entered her school, and her classroom, she spotted a new volume resting inside of her desk. Eagerly opening it up, she would read it.

…..

Oh dear, this volume is about her? The childhood friend arc?

She had forgotten about those embarrassing moments.. Honestly, thankfully he didn't hate her after what she and Diana did to him.

It was… odd to see the loading screen inside Keima's dream drawn out. And there were more details that she had missed. Rated: God?

Majima's theater… That's right.. They had used that hole before..

And then, there was that scene, that kiss, on the top of the ship's mass… No one could take that memory away from her.

Though, it was embarrassing that she fainted soon after.

…

"Hey Tenri, did those events in the manga really happened?" one of her classmates asked.

With a ferocious blush, she shook her head rapidly and rushed out of the classroom. She left a few curious looks in her wake, but those looks soon turn into evil grins. Looks like they will have something juicy to gossip with.

Leaving school, she sighed to herself, but she also couldn't help but have a smile on her lips. Walking onwards, she would return home, and rested on her bed. Soon enough, it would be night, and she would have to sleep.

"Tenri…. Why are you so accepting of this! This is a good opportunity! You need to chase after Keima!"

And surprised, she sat back up, looking at the mirror in her room, but no, she did not see Diana in the reflection.

"Diana? Are you back? Why can't I see you?" She asked softly.

"My powers have all been used up.." Diana's voice would reply in her head. "I can't help it. I can't appear and manifest myself."

They both paused.

"It's nice to have you back." She spoke with a smile. "What about the rest of the goddesses? Will they be returning to their hosts?"

"They shouldn't be. I returned to you, yes, but there's another way for us to recover our power, and that is to rest in heaven. I bet my sisters are still there."

"….. You returned for Keima-kun, didn't you, Diana?"

A stuttering voice replied her. "Don't be absurd! I didn't return for that man! I'm worried for you. For you! So now that you know, go and chase after him. I'm going to sleep now."

And after that, Tenri just 'knew' Diana had fallen asleep.. "Good night." She whispered to her as she prepared to sleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

How dare they! How dare they kill her, my precious Yokkyun!

The fires burned in his eyes, and he reached deep into his heart, discovering power, power that he had never touched before.

This power, he knew, that if he accepted it, there was no going back…

For a split second, he hesitated, but the second passed and he dug deeply into it.

Unseen due to his glasses, his eyes turned red.

..

The first indication of trouble was when the bright skies overhead suddenly turned dark. Nora looked up in confusion, wondering where did the dark clouds came from,

Well, whatever.

"So, how does it feel to lose something so dear?" she asked, leering towards Keima.

"Unforgiveable" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"UnFORgiveABLE!"

What followed next was the sounds of horrible screeching. Crackles, hisses, and assorted noices escaped his throat as he shouted at the sky. Hastily backing away, Nora was the first to see the red eyed Keima as he glarred up at her.

"You… You!"

**BOOM**

An explosion rocketed the entire area, and the sea rose to claim the ship, hiding it entirely from view. The girls were startled but they could only watch on, wondering what was going on.

And then the sea fell.

Free from his constrains, a man was floating in front of the ship. His hair was golden, and the individual strands all pointed upwards. His outer red shirt had ripped at the front, making him look as if he wore a jacket of red. T-shirt rippling furiously in the air that was moving around him, it was only the glasses that he wore that hinted to Elsie who this man was.

"Kami-nee-sama?" the girl asked nervously.

"It is I." The man declared, not tearing his gaze away from the busty dark skinned demon. "Those who dare to harm the heroines of the game world… LET JUSTICE BE UPON THEM!"

A golden aura flashed into existence around Keima whom then disappeared from sight. They turned to look at Nora as the sound of flesh hitting flesh could be heard.

"TWO HITS!"

Nora looked as if an invisible force had smashed her to her right.

"FOUR HITS!"

Her body shot up, then down, then up again.

"EIGHT HITS!"

She was like a ping pong ball, bouncing between unseen flippers as her body was brutally smashed from side to side.

"SIXTEEN, THIRTYTWO, SIXTY FOUR, ONEDREAD, ARARARARARARAARARARARARA, WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! QUADRUPLE GIGA!"

A pilliar of elemental force descended upon the poor demon. It lasted only for a second, but the sight of fire, water, earth and wind smashing Nora into the sea would never be forgotten. The shockwaves caused a tsunami to appear, but thankfully it was sent towards the sea, and not the land.

Amidst the shocked silence, the two never noticed the flicker beside them as Keima reappeared next to Elsie and Diana. He flicked a PFP out from his pockets, and would walk away from the scene.

"Not even demons can fight against the God."


	15. Kimi to kanojo to kanojo no koi special

Kimi to kanojo to kanojo no koi.

A visual novel where you, selects a girl to love, but you don't do so as a protagonist. You do so as yourself, as the reader, as the gamer. The girls react not to the protagonist, but to you, the existence beyond the screen.

A tale of love.

Magnificent.

Just by this alone, it's epic. I've been reading a few reviews, and it's epic. Though they did say that the ending was meh, petering out the message, I can still picture it, I can picture the stories clear as day. A tale that starts out in love, that goes into disaster, that ends in love.

I'm honored to be born at this time. I can't wait for a translation of the VN. But anyway, you didn't come here to read my ramblings. Today, Keima plays Kimi to kanojo.

Edit: 5 hours to write this. I'm going to publish this, as usual without a beta. I do not know how good or bad this is, I've been inconsistent, and it's far from the norm, but I am just highly inspired by the prospect of everything that I had to do it, and had to share it. I gave up gaming time to write, so publish!

So, my apologies and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>(Line Break)<p>

* * *

><p>Keima Katsuragi had no idea what he was in for, when he picked up the seemingly normal looking case. On it was a picture of two girls, a long haired raven beauty named Miyuki, and a shoulder length blond named Aoi. The title read as such to him. "Totono, The love between you, her and her."<p>

'_A two character harem VN?'_ he thought to himself, shrugging as his eyes seeked out other games, but it wasn't long before he returned to pick up the case.

It was a little odd for the cover to be so plain, with only the picture of the two girls and no background, and the box was unusually light. Still… he had his cash, and decided to pick it up on a whim.

Back at his home, Keima was idly playing the game on one of the six screens in front of him. A frown crossed his face as he played, seemingly unsatisfied by the game. To his right, the case of Kanojo laid open, revealing a USB stick instead of a CD disk that he was expecting.

"A heroine whom speaks to god by a cell phone, whom speaks as if she is in an eroge… A denpakei heroine… How troublesome."

It wasn't a secret that the boy finds airheaded girls like how Amami Tooru appeared to be worrysome. You could never tell if they were telling the truth, knowing something everyone else didn't, or if they were honestly that disillusioned with the reality in their world.

The normal, slice of life events continued on, until that fateful moment.

The once normally blue screen turned pitch red. *ZAP* Static appeared across the screen, clearing to reveal a red sky. So startled was Keima, that his hands stopped as he turned to regard the game fully.

It was Aoi.

"I'm sorry for the interruption! But I must install an 'update' in order to avoid a **Bad End**! Please forgive me!"

And the game closed down.

A small tick mark appeared on Keima's forehead. "Ridiculous. What are they doing?" he muttered, saving in the other screens and shutting them down before opening the original game.

Loading up a save, he was on the edge as he continued playing. Keima expected a terrible thing to happen, anytime soon. After all, this was a game made by Nitro+, and so he continued playing, text flashed by as a speed to fast for a normal human to read, and soon enough, he reached the end of the route.

The game so far had one path, it was locked on to Miyuki. Yet, instead of a smile, Keima had a frown as he tried to skip the credits.

"No…. Nothing happened?" he asked to himself, a little surprised. "That is highly unlikely…"

Well, there was one more route to play, Aoi's route, and so Keima started a new game.

Skipping through all the read through dialogue, the game appeared to be bugged, not allowing Keima to skip past a line or two in the middle of paragraphs of text. For all intent and purposes, Keima noted that the text were all the same as the last time he played, and so he didn't give it much thought.

Still, oddly enough, he was locked out of the Aoi route. Try as he might, he was never given the option to branch out. Once again, the Miyuki ending scrolled, and once again, Keima started up a new game. Skipping past the dialogue once again, it stopped, showing Miyuki looking at the screen.

"Love lasts forever, doesn't it?" Miyuki spoke, in the game.

"That.. that dialogue didn't appear the first two times." Keima spoke to himself. So, the designers had planned for players to replay and replay the game. It was a nod to the old classics, perhaps?

Being better prepared, Keima wasn't disappointed when he ended up in the Miyuki route again, but this time, he observed the girl. She was different… Events were similar, yes, but the girls themselves were off.

"It felt good, just like last time." Said Miyuki as the protagonist kissed her for the first time.

"There's no need to care for her! Why don't you care only for me?" Miyuki asked, as the protagonist inquired when they first met the other girl.

"You are destined to be with her, just stick with her!" said Aoi, as she ran away from the protagonist.

And the credits scroll for the third time.

On the forth playthrough, Keima nodded to himself as events were different. New dialogue! New events! New lines! He was on the Aoi Route! Even Aoi herself said so.

'_Finally'_ Keima felt, and proceeded to play through the game. The kiss was done, and the protagonist brought Aoi back to his home…

* * *

><p>*SCENE SHIFT*<p>

* * *

><p>"Hate… Hate… Hate!" Miyuki muttered to herself, voiced on screen, as the game showed the game world through her eyes. She had her baseball bat in her hands.<p>

And Keima read and watched in shock as Miyuki killed Aoi and struck the protagonist. Blood was on her, and she looked directly at the screen, with mad eyes. "You have been cheating on me." She spoke.

"…"

Keima's mind was stuck in a cyclone of thoughts. Reasoning Keima and Deduction Keima appeared in his mindscape, all of them listing out the facts.

"But we were on Aoi's route! We never got along with Miyuki. What reason did she had to kill the protagonist!" Reasoning said, slamming his hand on a table.

Deduction Keima was silent, and he slowly looked up at his counterpart, glasses flashing in the light. "Unless…. She is a time traveler."

"A time traveler? But we started a new game!"

"Have you forgotten then? Remember our first playthrough? The system update?"

"Wha… but you mean… What?! That's preposterous! It's stupid! It's dumb! Eroges are meant to be enjoyed! This shouldn't be happening! A heroine that remembers it's conquest at the start of the common route? How do we even…."

Reasoning stopped, his eyes growing wide as he stared incredulously at Deduction.

"They didn't…" he started to speak.

"They did."

"….."

Miyuki… It was a heroine whom knows about what has been done. She remembers. Remembers the events, the sex, the ending, and that's why she killed the protagonist for going on the Aoi route. It was the only explanation.

Keima Katsuragi opened his eyes, his glare challenging as he clicked on the 'Load' button. The real game…. Begins here. Loading an autosave, Keima was not surprised to see Miyuki appear in the next scene, instead of Aoi whom appeared before.

"You've been cheating on me." Miyuki spoke. "Even though you have pledged eternal love to me!"

"Huh? Miyuki… what are you speaking? We aren't in a relationship" The protagonist replied.

"I'm not speaking to you! Shinichi!"

Her face covered the screen, and all Keima could see was her eyes. Her eyes, whom was looking at him.

"I'm talking to you!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Ba-dump*<strong>

* * *

><p>His heart had skipped abeat. It was a game… but … this game. It's too cruel. He wasn't scared. No, He was sad. Her eyes, these were the eyes of someone whom was sad, whom was trapped in a world that they do not belong. The blood on her didn't unnerve him half as much as the look in her eyes.<p>

The moment passed as Keima clicked on the button. He watched silently as Miyuki picked up the cellphone that Aoi had used to contact "God".

The game has crashed.

"I can see the ending." Keima muttered silently to himself. It was clear as day to him, what he must do, but he knew, he knew what awaits him. He was the Otoshigami, the god of conquest. In many, many eroges that he has played, this would be the first that forced him to realize that the heroine he did not pick, would be sad at the end of the other heroine route. Even he, the god of conquest would feel guilt at such a thing, regardless if he went back and played this game for a second time. This was a game where in saving a heroine, you condemn the other.

He knew this very, very well. If the game was any good, he knew, that in the future, it will tell him to stick to his decision, to select only one heroine, and to stick with her, abandoning the other.

Such a thing… it is impossible in his eyes. He will not do such a thing.

To the end, he will try his best to achieve the best end. If it exist, if the designers added in a no heroine route, and only friendship route, he would achieve that.

Such a declaration, he vowed in the name of Otoshigami.

Starting the game up again, he noted with a mixture of amusement that the game's interface has totally changed. Before it was colorful and modern, now, the game has text and boxes akin to the MS DOS era.  
>At the bottom, the game's name is written to be licensed to Miyuki Sone, the heroine.<p>

"Config" Keima selected.

**-ERROR-**

Female laughter was heard from his speakers. "It's pointless." Her voice said. "There's no use in changing anything."

**-Load game-**

**-No saves detected-**

"There's no need for the previous save data. You have me, after all." She spoke.

"Tsk." Keima grunted, but resigned himself in clicking –new game-.

The game started out with the same cutscenes, the same bgm, the same events as before, but the Dos style text box did not let him forget about what has happened.

And then, static.

The game showed a MS-Dos screen.

**-Run Totono_ -**

Sight was restored, and Miyuki was waiting standing normally, in the protagonist house "Hey, Shinichi" she greeted. "Do you want to sleep together? It'll be just like when we were kids." She smiled.

The protagonist said yes.

Naturally, Keima recognized this scene as the one before Miyuki's H scene in her route, but the MSDos text box was still there.

And then, the text box was no more.

"So… I need to speak to you now." Miyuki's voice spoke, with her picture close to the screen. It was as if she was looking directly at the player… looking directly at the screen.

"There's no text box… I know, I'm sorry. But what I want to say isn't in the script."

"I fell in love with you.. Sinichi would have never been with me, but you were there! You were him!"

And Keima remained silent.

* * *

><p>(line break)<p>

* * *

><p>He watched it all, he learned as the 'heroine' fell in love with the 'player' and not the 'protagonist', and shook his head sadly at the 'visions' that was shown to him, of Miyuki being dead or sad if he did not pick her route.<p>

He had tried going on Aoi's route in this new 'game', and while he was killed the first and second time, on the third, an extremely upset Miyuki, eyes filled with tears, spared the protagonist and ran away.

'_I feel sorry for her… but you know, player…You control my actions… Even if you reinstall, that Miyuki would not be the same as this Miyuki'_ The protagonist thought.

Keima agreed, and so, as the protagonist, he obtained Aoi's phone, and called God.

... The MSDOS boxes are gone

… The UI is back to normal

… The options can be changed, but the saves, only the saves he had made in Miyuki's game could be seen.

Keima stopped before he pressed the next button. There was no best route. The designers… they made the choice. It was painful for them, he was sure, as much as it was for him to make a choice, but he still had to make a choice. Pick a girl, complete her route, and end the game, or not to play, and do not end the game.

Not finishing a game after coming this close… such a notion was quickly discarded.

It was time… Time to start a new game, end this once and for all.

It was the same cinematic, the same bgm, the same phone on the ground.

The protagonist picked the phone up, but it was Keima whom dialed the numbers.

-9-9-9-0-5-2-3-0-5-2-3- call

Protagnist: The phone picked up, and a girl's voice whom I can't identify answered.

? : Ah, so you've made your choice… I've prayed for your success. Bye bye.

And behind the protagonist, Miyuki was in tears, with a happy smile on her face. Keima had picked her ending.

Reaching for the usb stick beside him, the installation files for the game held tightly in his hand, he strode up to the consoles, and plugged it it.

Miyuki has been saved. And the protagonist was right… reinstalling the game would kill off the Miyuki that he knew… but there was a way to save Miyuki, and save Aoi, wasn't there?

All he had to do, was to install the game into a second computer, and save Aoi. And in this fashion, he would complete both their routes. He would save them both.

But even as he did so, Keima admitted, he felt a little hollow.

Finishing Aoi's true end, watching as she disappeared… Keima was then left alone in his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>*Fallen god's website, one week later*<strong>

* * *

><p>In the end… if there's one thing I regret, it was that the writing at the end wasn't well done. And that it is impossible to save both heroines at the same time. As Otoshigami, this is my advice to you. This game deserves a playthrough, because it touches your hearts.<p>

But as much as it breaks the forth wall, there is one aspect it fails to do. It fails to take the player's intelligence into question. As a player, I always believe that there should be a way to solve the issues in the game, as a protagonist, to save both girls in one playthrough… But alas..

….

Well, there is a way, isn't there? This game turns us into a character whom is different from the protagonist. It is just a path that each of us must carve out by ourselves. But then, it would be a story that we have made, and not one that is originally in the game. But as gamers, do we not have that responsibility?

Being a fan of my website, you should know why we play. We play to obtain. We play to save… We play to finish a route to its completion, regardless of what happens. And so I have. And so will you, should you choose it.

Provided here is a patch for the game, which will open up a new route after finishing both true ends. However, it is not voice narrated, for obvious reasons. I do hope you enjoy.

Signed

~Otoshigami.


	16. One Shot: GoF

Wrote a one shot. Haaa... I'm constantly surprised by how Wrath writes so damn much...

This 2k words document really took me a while (6 hours or so)

Well without further ado, enjoy.

Also I've decided to write this in a light novel type of fashion. If you dislike it, please leave a review.

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxX <strong>

* * *

><p>It was all but a normal day for Chihiro. She woke up late, rushing to school as she chewed on a piece of bread. Meeting with Ayumi as they ran to class together. Sitting in their respective seats. Daydreaming about him and her. Picturing him winning the school football cup, and her next to him, holding his arm gently as she supported her love. Ignoring Kodama sensei as he teaches English.<p>

No one could have expected what would happen on that day. Being fed up with Katsuragi yet again, a thrown chalk squarely hit the otamega in the forehead, with enough force to send his entire body stumbling backwards. His game console tumbling to the ground, his expression was that of shock, before tears came to his eyes. He looked around, appearing shocked as he dried his tears.

"Wha… What? This… Eli?" he whispered, yet his words were clear from the silence of the classroom.

"OI! Katsuragi! Get back to your seat and p_ay attention to class! Now, everyone, please pay attention. The paragraph in chapter 7 part B is exposition!_"

Whispering a name of a girl. Gross. At least Kodama-sensei got everyone back on track. Still, Katsuragi was still crying. What a wimp. He must have damaged his brain from that fall. He went to pick up his still working game console, and sat down in his seat. Still, something was wrong. He just sat there, silently, his hands limp at his side as he stared at Kodama-sensei. No…. instead of starring at Kodama, he was starring at nothing, was he?

Wow, how odd. Looking around, it seems Miyako had noticed it, as well as Asami to, as well as a few others. Well, there's no reason to care for Katsuragi, as odd as he was.

Twenty minutes later, class ended, Kodama leaving, and Katsuragi was still sitting stiff as a statue. Did his brain break or something? He still looked solemn.

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxX <strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's wrong with Otamega." she asked, speaking to Ayumi and Miyako.<p>

"Huh Otamega?" Ayumi took a glance at him. "I don't see anything wrong. Why, are you worried about him, Chihiro?" she laughed.

"As if. It's just unnatural. Like watching a pig suddenly digging a pit. You can't help but notice, right? That Otamega…. He's not playing his game."

The trio took another look at Katsuragi Keima, stiff as a statue, before looking between themselves.

"It's certainly unnatural. Perhaps he hit his head to hard. Ah! I've read about this before! Maybe he has amnesia!" (Miyako)

"You can't be serious, right?" (Chihiro)

"Hey, it could be possible. There's recorded instances in science books."

"More like it's a storyline from a manga you've read."

"Manga is based on reality, youj know! Well, I'm going to go over, see if it's true!"

"Well be careful, it's otamega, who knows what he'll do." (Ayumi)

"Don't worry, it's going to be alright. I'll be dragging you two along with me." Miyako replied with a cheeky smile, hooking her arms around Ayumi and Chihiro's arms.

"Eh… do I have to? I don't want to interact with him…" (Chihiro)

"Think of it this way, if it's true, we can treat Otamega out of his Otamega! We can't let this opportunity escape."

"Fine… Fine.."

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxX <strong>

* * *

><p>Miyako, seemingly the bravest of the tree approached Keima first, she sat in front of him, his eyes focusing on her as she spoke gently.<p>

"Hey, Katsuragi-kun. Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? I… No. I don't think I will be." He responded, sighing softly to himself.

"Jeez Otamega, how characteristic of you, to be losing your memory." (Chihiro)

"EEhhhhh…. Is it true? You don't remember anything?"

Katsuragi seemed to flinch away from Chihiro and Ayumi as they approached, tears coming to his eyes again, but those were quickly dried as he recomposed himself.

"What is this nonsense all of you are speaking of? I remember everything. I remember it all." His voice seems to trail off at the end.

"Well, in that case… what's wrong, Katsuragi-kun? Will you tell us?" (Miyako)

His eyes glanced between the three of them, releasing a sigh as he gave a soft chuckle. "No… it's nothing. It's just… reality is a shitty game. A game I can't lose."

"Well, it looks like Otamega's back to normal. There goes your theory, Miyako." (Ayumi)

"Well, let's go back." Chihiro added, wanting to leave before he infected her with his social awkwardness.

"Wait!" Katsuragi stood up, looking seriously at them.

"Ayumi… Let me ask. Between a peaceful life and a life where you use magic to save the world… Which would you prefer?"

"Creep! Don't call her name so familiarly. Know your place, Otamega!" (Chihiro)

He was ignoring her! Focusing on Ayumi, who seems to have a small scowl on her face, she scoffed lightly.

"As if magic is real. And to save the world, you really are delusional, Otamega." (Ayumi)

"Real or not. I want you to answer the question…. Please." (Katsuragi)

They stood there, indecisive for a few moments, before a bright smile appeared on Ayumi's face.

"Well, if it's real, then I'll be glad to do it! Saving the world? Hahaha! It will be magnificent. I'll be the best runner in the world. Like… that red superhero!"

"Oh no, Ayumi has been infected by Otamega! Miyako, help me cure her!" Faking anxiety, Chihiro pulled Ayumi away.

"Hai hai… Well then, stay well, Katsuragi." (Miyako)

The three left, not noticing the determination now obtained in Katsuragi's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxX <strong>

* * *

><p>Nikaido Yuri paused just as she entered the class. It was silent. No, there was a sound. It sounded like a constant tap of flesh hitting plastic. Just what exactly is making that sound?<p>

Opening the door, she entered, looked in, and her expression joined the rest of the class as they looked at Katsuragi Keima in bewilderment.

Sitting at his desk, four PFP's were placed in front of him. They were secured in place with carefully positioned books, and his four arms were rapidly pressing on the keyboard of each.

Four arms? She blinked. And looking carefully, she realized that what she was seeing was afterimages! As shocked as she was, soon, she came to understand why the rest of the class was silent, starring at Katsuragi Keima in amazement.

She walked closer, waving a hand in front of Keima while avoiding his 'arms' and just noticed that his eyes were closed. What was he doing?

"We tried that already, Sensei." Someone spoke up.

"Yeah… He's been at it for five minutes now… It's really hard to believe, but does Otamega have a superpower?"

"Hey… do you think he was joking earlier? You might be in trouble, Ayumi."

"Things will be fine… I think." The girl in question wasn't looking very confident.

As astounded as she was, Nikaido was silently judging on what she should do next. She'll have to speak with him later… Yes, she'll detain him, after class.

"Hai hai, that's enough. Leave Katsuragi alone. Everyone, back to your seats! Lesson is starting now!"

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxX <strong>

* * *

><p>Ayumi couldn't focus. Her heart was honestly worried as she starred at Katsuragi Keima instead of the teacher. The PFP's that were on his table had floated into the air, one by one. They were suspended there, attached to nothing, held up by nothing.<p>

Although there was a doubt in her heart, she couldn't deny what she was seeing with her own two eyes. It was magic.

Katsuragi's hands were a blur now, his arms moving so fast, her eyes couldn't keep track of it. It was like trying to keep track of a fly, an impossible task as it vanishes as soon as you lose your focus. The mass of hands were touching nothing other than air in front of him, yet, she could still hear the constant 'taps' of his fingers hitting something.

And then, everything stopped. She tried to move, but couldn't, as if the very air itself was frozen. Katsuragi had stopped, his hands resting on the table as steam escaped from his fingertips.

"Otoshigami- World terminal. Complete."

He held his right hand out, the four PFP's shining brightly and she had to shield her eyes away from the light.

And then…

And then…

Huh?

What happened? Her classmates were focusing on Nikaido sensei. Looking about, Katsuragi was at his seat, playing a single PFP as usual. No one was looking at him.

Was all of that just a dream?

Ah jeez! What is wrong with her that she had a dream about Otamegane?

Dismissing her fears, she focused on her lesson, her previous doubts and memories being forgotten in the next few seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxX <strong>

* * *

><p>Katsuragi Keima stood alone on the rooftops. Sitting at the bench, his mind idly thought off his future plans as he waited.<p>

He could see the ending. It would require a lot of help, and being that he entered a New Game + from a bad end, he also knew that things had to change. However, the one vital component is that the prologue of a Game must start before he could change anything.

To be honest, it had been years since he last 'stood' here. It gave him a nostalgic feeling.

Earlier this morning, Ayumi had almost barreled right into him and ran right into a pillar instead. He had ignored her. The less he had to interact with her, the better. For though he was God, his body was that of a human, and he had to fight to keep himself from crying at the memories of her older self and her sacrifice.

Initially, it had been painful for him to view his friends. But separating the friends from his memories and the classmates they are had helped him cope, somewhat.

To his surprise, she had chased after him though, and ended up tackling him from behind. Damn it! A sneak attack, falling hurts! And what the heck is this weight on top of his back?

"Hey! Otamegane! Can you clean the rooftop today? It's our turn to do the cleaning right? But unlike you, I'm very busy soooo…" (Ayumi)

"What the hell! Don't screw with me, Takahara-san!" (Keima)

"And! I'm really occupied with my club activities. So please do it?" (Ayumi)

"Hey…. Before you say anything else, can you get off my back? I don't care that you have your hands clasped, at least, let me get on my feet first." (Keima)

"Huh? Ah!"

The girl's face flushed, and she hastily leaped away.

"Anyway! Please clean the roof! Thank you, Katsuragi!" (Ayumi)

The girl ran away, ran into another school pillar, recovered, and ran out of the corner. Honestly, was she this clumsy back then? He couldn't remember.

The roof cleaning job was done with his magic, a simple flick of the broom with some 'code' installed was all it take for the floor to be sparkling clean. Eli sure was upset when he showed her this trick of his.

**You've got mail!**

Ah, Sayaka-chan. Thanks for picking the mail up. He opened up his PFP, and smiled lightly at the message.

_"To The God Of Conquest._

_I have heard rumors that you can conquer any girl you want. That is quite unbelievable, but if it is true, then there is a girl that I would like you to conquer. If you are confident that you can do it, press the "REPLY" button._

_PS: If it is impossible, don't ever press the button!_

_DOKUROU SKULL"_

Ah… he has been waiting. Finally, it is time. He stood up, pressing the reply button as he did so, and watched as a familiar ponytailed girl came crashing into the roof.

"Thank you for accepting the contract, Kami-Sama! Let us proceed!" She spoke, saluting as she did so.

"You've kept me waiting, devil Elucia de Lute Ima. It's finally time. Game. Start!"

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxX <strong>

* * *

><p>And so, did a new story begin. A story centered around a human whom calls himself God, a devil and six gods.<p>

A story filled with action, comedy and self discovery as Keima Katsuragi comes to term with his past.

Together with his magical girl division, the beginning of the fight against Vintage starts!

Fight on for your future! The world only a future god knows!


End file.
